The Exiled Princess and the Warrior Prince
by Seraina
Summary: Written for the Gender-Swap Boot Camp over at the AtLA Fanfiction Challenges Forum. A collection of drabbles and one-shots in a universe where Princess Zuka was scarred and exiled and her younger brother Azulon II is Fire Lord Ozai's right hand.
1. Ba Sing Se

This is for the Gender-Swap Boot Camp at the AtLA Fanfiction Challenges Forum. The challenge is to write a story with one or more Gender Swapped characters. There are 50 prompts, each chapter will be between 200 and 5000 words. I have decided to swap Azula as Azulon II and Zuko as Zuka. And I started with this prompt because it was the first thing that came to mind when I thought of a male Azula.

**Prompt 32: Ba Sing Se**

Ty Lee smiled and carefully applied the makeup. "There, all done!" She smiled and jumped up despite the many layers of green armor she wore. Just hours ago Azulon II, the son of Fire Lord Ozai and his elite, Mai and Ty Lee defeated the famed Kyoshi Warriors. Azulon adjusted his breastplate, careful not to disturb the padding that Mai put in place to make him look like one of the women warriors.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Mai asked, looking at her long time friend with no emotion.

"Of course it is going to work. The Earth King would never suspect the Kyoshi Warriors of treason. Nor will we be searched upon entry. So as long as nobody gets too curious, we'll be fine." The prince looked down at his reflection in the handheld mirror that Ty Lee kept in her pack.

"You make a very pretty girl, Azulon," Ty Lee smiled up at him.

"Was there ever any doubt?" He pitched his voice up in imitation of his older sister Zuka. "This is going to work because no Fire Nation general would ever think to use subtlety over brute force. I am going to be the Azulon that everyone remembers." He pulled the war fan out of his belt and snapped it open, imitating the move that the head warrior had tried to use on him.

Mai sighed and stepped up beside him. "If we leave now, we can get to the first wall by nightfall."

He snapped the fan closed and stuck it back in his belt. "Then we leave. Come Ty Lee! It is time for a Fire Nation military unit to finally breech the walls of Ba Sing Se."

Azulon started down the main road, and Mai and Ty Lee fell in step behind him, as usual. The road to the Fire Throne started now.


	2. Destruction

Prompt 10: Destruction

"Zuka, Azulon, your Uncle Iroh sent you gifts from the Earth Kingdom," Ursa called to her children while scanning the letter that accompanied the chest the crown prince had sent.

"Uncle sent presents!" Zuka cried excitedly, picking up her skirts and running as fast as she could to her mother. She smiled at the guards as she passed them, fitting her mother's image of the perfect princess.

Zuka knelt in front of her mother and waited patiently for her brother. Of course he was late. He always took his time when Mother called. She shot him a very un-princess-like glare for making her wait.

"For Azulon, a knife from one of the generals of the Earth Kingdom army." Ursa held up the ornate sheath towards her son. She did not smile, and Zuka could feel the cold tension between them.

Azulon took the knife and unsheathed it, then tested the blade. "Thank you, Mother."

"And for Zuka, a doll," Ursa pulled the fine porcelain doll out of the chest and handed it to her daughter.

Zuka smiled, holding the doll close. She loved her uncle, he had always doted on her, giving her small gifts during his visits. "I love her, she is so beautiful."

"What good is a doll anyway? They have no use," Azulon said, looking at her with unguarded disdain.

"They are beautiful. They are art." Zuka replied.

"Ahh, so they're just as useful as princesses!" He laughed and turned, leaving to go to back to the training grounds.

Zuka sighed and looked over at her mother, whose face held the frown that was always associated with the young prince. "She is lovely, Mother. Will you help me find a place for her in my room?"

Princess Ursa smiled down at her daughter. "Yes, of course."

Zuka went to sleep that night, the doll sitting prettily on the shelf near the window. When she woke up the next morning, all of the doll's hair had been cut off. Zuka screamed and screamed until three guards entered the room.

"Azulon! He ruined my doll!" She held the doll in hand and ran to her mother, crying. "He destroys everything!" She sobbed into her mother's skirts.

"Shh, Zuka, I will make sure that Azulon is punished for this. Please don't cry. I am sure that Iroh will send you another doll soon."

"I don't want another doll. Azulon will just break it," she sighed sadly and returned to her room, clutching the doll close to protect her from more harm.

She could hear Azulon getting scolded. Mother had enlisted Father's help. Stern words from him always cowed Azulon for a time. But it would never last. He would do it again. Destruction was his very nature.


	3. Heights

Prompt 48: Heights

Ty Lee first met prince Azulon when she was eight years old and her parents put in a bid for a marriage contract. Her parents dressed her up like a doll in an elaborate red dress and made her sit still in front of Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa. Azulon sat looking just as bored as she was. In the middle of the negotiation, Azulon stood up, declared that he was never getting married. Then he looked right at her for the first time and said, "Come play with me."

Ever since then, she has been enamored with the prince. She felt she had a leg up on all those other girls that fawned after the prince now, because he is next in line for the throne. She was there before Azulon was even a contender to the crown.

She ran away to join the circus the day her parents informed her that she had not done her job and Azulon was to marry a girl named Mai. Ty Lee knew the girl from school, but they were not friends. The dour noble girl was friends with Princess Zuka and she had status; her father was one of Ozai's closest financial advisors.

She never expected to see Azulon ever again, so she threw herself into the life of an acrobat. She was putting on makeup for her performance when she caught sight of him in her mirror. She was so surprised, she ruined her lipstick.

"Azulon!" She cried and jumped up to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

The prince easily stepped out of the hug and put his hands on her shoulders, "I was surprised to find you here Ty Lee. I expected you to go to high places, but not quite so literally."

She blushed and smiled, toying with her braid. "I love it here. My aura has never been so pink. But why are you here? Surely not just to see me perform?"

"I have a mission and I want you to be a part of it. I simply can't do it without you," he practically purred, his golden eyes nearly hypnotic.

"I… but what about my life here?" She wanted nothing more than to hear him say that he needed her.

"Ty Lee, this is not the life for you. You deserve better than a filthy tent." He reached over and gently rubbed away the smeared lipstick from her face.

Her heart soared and she practically melted on the spot. "Yes but… please, one last performance? Please watch me perform for you!"

"I suppose I have the time," he said, making a big deal out of putting his plans on hold to indulge her.

"Thank you! You won't be disappointed!" She hugged him again, then quickly finished her makeup and ran out to the main tent.

She was much lighter on his feet this performance as she danced along the high wire. When her performance was over, she ran back to her tent and packed her things. She didn't even collect her last pay envelope as she trailed the prince back to his ship.

"What took you so long?"

Ty Lee's heart froze when she saw Mai standing on the deck of the boat, her arms crossed in a bored manner.

"I wanted to watch the performance," Azulon brushed passed his betrothed and continued on to speak to the captain.

"Hello Mai," Ty Lee said, plastering a fake grin. "I haven't seen you since I left the academy."

"Yes, I remember you. Azulon says you are very skilled in chi manipulation."

"Ty Lee nodded, "Yes, my mother taught me."

Mai nodded and turned, disappearing below the deck as quiet as a ghost.

Ty Lee felt as if she had fallen from such great heights and into the deepest pit to be tortured by fire demons. She was so stupid to believe she was there because he loved her. But she was here now and her heart soared just being close to him. Maybe after this was over he would refuse Mai and still marry her. She just had to hope.


	4. Meat

Prompt 29: Meat

In the privacy of her cabin, Zuka peeled back the bandage that protected the wound on her face. She had yet to see it for herself, but all she's done so far is unwrap the top layer of bandages and stare at the untouched half of her face.

"You can do this. It is just a face. It is just skin. It's just… you," she took a deep breath in through her mouth and let it out slowly through her nose. She gently unwound the rest of the bandages, keeping her gaze on the dressing table instead of the mirror.

Slowly, she raised her eyes to the mirror to see the devastation her father caused to her face. She tried to block out his words. She should have never gone to him alone after embarrassing herself at the war meeting. The generals all laughed at her and called her a little girl. Father had not been amused and ordered her to his chambers after the meeting.

"Zuka, you are too much like your mother," he had said, his eyes blazing with a foreign look. She did not know what that meant, but a knot of fear coiled in her stomach. His hands were on her and he threw her against his desk, pulling up her robes. She felt his hand in her private places and something snapped inside of her.

"No! Father no! Please!" She cried, summoning a burst of flame in her hands as she tried to push him away. The flames were weak, but he was surprised enough to let go of her.

"You... you dare!" He struck her across the face with such force; she rolled off the desk and onto the floor. "You are a failure! You call that firebending?! I will show you firebending!" He shouted and summoned a ball of lightning. She froze as it came right for her.

Now she reached up to the ruined side of her face, gently probing at the angry red flesh. It was red, swollen and hardly looked like normal flesh. Her face looked like raw meat and she knew that no matter what, she would always carry this scar. If she had just let him…

"No!" She swung her fist forward and smashed in the mirror, causing the glass to shatter and her hand to bleed.

"Zuka? Zuka what happened?" Iroh rushed in at the sound of the glass and his niece's sobbing. "Oh, Zuka… shh… shh it will be alright." He gathered the hysterical girl in his arms and hugged her as she cried


	5. Sky

Prompt 18: Sky

Azulon watched the sky brighten from the cliff overlooking the invasion site. Zuka was gone. She stole one of the war balloons and left after angering the Fire Lord. Azulon spat blood as he watched the prisoners being loaded onto ships.

"Think you can do whatever you want Zuka? I won't let you play that game again. You've already failed so many times. If Father will not finish you off, I will." He wiped his bleeding lip on his sleeve.

"Azulon! We heard what happened," Ty Lee shouted as she scrambled up the rocks towards him.

Mai followed at a slower and more careful pace, "Zukka really left?"

"We're ordered to bring her back. Either in chains or a coffin. Father is displeased to say the least," he jumped down off the rock and grit his teeth.

"Were you injured in your fight?" Ty Lee asks, reaching out with gentle hands.

The truth was that the Water Tribe savage had barely touched him. It was the Fire Lord's wrath that had done the most damage. As soon as Azulon reported in with good news, Ozai had lashed out, sending several lightning strikes towards him. The prodigy prince dodged the lightning with ease, but failed to dodge the kick that was aimed at his ribcage. The Fire Lord fought dirty, keeping the smaller prince on the ground and dealing blow after blow.

That was when Azulon knew his sister betrayed him. Zuka told their father of his lie and left again, completely unmindful of the repercussions. Just like the last time. Azulon fought back, using his blue fire to push the older man away. "Agni Kai old man!"

His father laughed, igniting half the floor on fire. "No. You will behave. Bring your sister back. Once you do that, I will allow you to rule the Fire Nation." Ozai punctuated his decree with a punch to Azulon's face. It was the final insult. Never before had Ozai left visible marks on him.

"Azulon? Were you injured?" Mai repeats Ty Lee's question.

"That Water Tribe Savage bruised a rib. I'm fine. We're taking the first available airship after Zukka. I won't let her join the Avatar." He will prove to his father that Zuka does not deserve the love he gives her. If Azulon had been as disloyal, he would have been executed or had his tongue removed and his title stripped from him.

He can't fathom why their parents love her more. The only people that love him are Ty Lee and Mai and he has been very careful to keep that to himself. He will not share them with anyone.

He pressed his lips against Mai's, then turned to claim Ty Lee's kiss. The moment when he feels sentimental passes and he pushes them both away to board the airship.


	6. Water

Prompt 26: Water

Zuka found herself sitting in her cabin aboard her ship once more, staring into the mirror. It has been almost three years since she first looked upon her ruined face. Today her hair is down, covering most of her scar and she feels almost normal again. From inside her robe, she pulls out the blue and white necklace and stares at it. Her fingers trace the carved waves. She imagines for just a moment that she is a waterbender. She stood up and mimicked one of the waterbending moves she's seen Katara perform, imagining the cool flow of the water from between her fingers.

It was just a silly item, large and impractical, but the idea behind the betrothal necklace appealed to the outcast princess. She put the necklace back on the table. The fact that a man would love a woman enough that he would put such time and effort into such a gesture…

Perhaps she was spending far too much time with Uncle Iroh. She set the necklace down and started brushing her long hair. She was no longer a princess. She no longer even felt like a girl anymore. The past three years on the ship with the men of her crew made her feel like one of them, that she could be crude and sloppy and let loose sometimes. But there was a part of her that missed the finer things, the flowers in her mother's garden, the fine silk dresses she wore at parties, even going to a fine party was out of the question.

She vowed again to find the Avatar. If she captured the Avatar, then her father would take her claim to the throne seriously. He would allow her to return. He would… he would not lay his hands on her. Not even Azulon could dispute her power if she returned with that airbending child. She doesn't even have to kill him. In fact, if the Avatar dies, he will just be reborn and they would have to search the entire Earth Kingdom for him.

Despite herself, Zuka picked the necklace back up and put it on, letting the whalebone hang down in the hollow of her throat. She reached up again to trace the symbol for water, a small smile touching her lips.

The knock on her door startled her and she grabbed the necklace, crumpling it in her hands. "Zuka! Will you be joining us for music night?"

"Yes Uncle, I'll be there in a minute."

She looked down at the necklace again and tucked it back into her robe. She slipped her boots on and headed to the galley to where Uncle's "music night" was in full swing.


	7. Charge

Prompt 38: Charge

The first time Azulon generated lightning, he electrocuted himself. He doesn't remember exactly what happened, but he does remember waking up in bed at the house on Ember Island three days later with his mother and sister sitting at his bedside. He was seven and it was an accident while he was playing with Zuka. The doctors made him rest and lie still for a week more before he was allowed to return home. It was the longest time he ever got to spend with his mother.

As soon as he was back in the capital, his father took him to the training ground and forced him to repeat the action of generating lightning until it was natural and he learned to let go of the charge properly. For hours and hours they worked, only taking breaks to drink water and for Ozai to shout at his disappointing performance.

By the end of the day, he had difficulty opening and closing his right hand and he could feel his heart skip beats. Ozai claimed that his form was acceptable and Azulon was allowed to rest. He was so tired that he skipped dinner and went straight to bed.

"Azulon? Azulon wake up."

He opened his eyes to find Zuka's face close to his. "What do you want?"

"I brought you some sweet buns. Chef made them for your return but you missed dinner." Zuka sat on the bed and presented him with the plate of pastries.

He sat up carefully, still hyperaware of his heart pounding in his ears. He forced his breathing to be calm and even. Zuka didn't need to know. She would only tell their father that he was unfit for more training. He reached for one of the buns with his left hand and nibbled on it carefully.

"So what's it like? Mother told me not to ask but I just can't help but wonder."

"What's what like? Be more specific. A lot has happened." He said with a full mouth, knowing that it would make Zuka back off because she, like their mother, detested bad manners.

"Don't be such an ash-head! Lightning! What was it like?"

He had to think about her question. It was hard to put the feelings into words. He honestly couldn't remember much of why he'd done it in the first place. "It is like… like not being able to breathe and getting everything you asked for on your birthday. It is… like being torn in half and being put back together with all your nerves on edge."

Her expression changed to a thoughtful one as she had to think about the disjointed description. "Were you scared?"

"No. Never." In truth, he hadn't been scared of the lightning. Never the lightning. He was scared of his heart skipping out of his chest and his hand not working right ever again. He was scared of failing their father. But he could still feel the charge inside of him. That humming, negative energy that made his hair tingle and had so much potential.

Zuka swung her feet over the side of his bed. "They'll have to give you master status now."

He could tell that she was jealous. Her bending left a lot to be desired. She was behind most benders in her age bracket. He supposed that being outclassed once again must be a shot to her fragile ego. But she still had mother. He had yet to see her since returning to the palace. He reached out a finger and touched her shoulder, sending some of his newfound charge into her.

"Ahhh!" She jumped off the bed and squealed, holding her shoulder. "What was that for?"

Honestly, he didn't know why he'd done it. But anger was something he could deal with. Jealousy and sadness were too difficult. "You asked what it was like." He shrugged and lay back down, pulling his blanket up over his head. "I'm going back to sleep now."

He heard her stalk out of his room and shut the door. Then he spent the rest of the night trying to calm his racing heart.


	8. Metal

Prompt 25: Metal

Zuka adjusted the swords in hand as she readied herself for the spar. As all of Piando's students, she forged the swords herself and she was proud of her work. Mother would have been aghast at the thought of the princess training with such unladylike weaponry, but she was gone now and Father insisted that she learn to defend herself since her firebending was subpar.

The swords were an extension of her hands and she faced off against her opponent with ease. The motions of the fight felt automatic, as if she had danced this way her whole life. One opponent gave way to the next and the next and so on until she was the only one still left inside the ring.

"You have improved so much in the past few years, Zuka" Iroh smiled down at her. He was unarmed as he stepped into the circle on the deck of the ship.

"If you're going to spar, you should bring a sword," she huffed, turning her good eye towards him.

"You cannot always expect a fair fight, Zuka." Uncle dropped into a firebending stance and waited for her to attack.

"This isn't fair, Uncle."

"Of course it is. You don't think that you will only face off against swordsmen?"

She swallowed her doubts and charged him, thrusting her right sword at him and only hitting air. He was faster than she thought! He threw up a wall of fire as she thrust again and forced her back towards the edge of the circle.

"Use your bending!" He sent out a fire whip in her direction, on her blind side no less.

"It's not honorable to mix styles!" She barely dodged in time.

"Let go of those sentiments, my niece! They will only hold you back!"

She focused her chi and channeled her fire through the metal of the sword as she slashed through his fire whip. It dissolved and she nearly shouted with glee at the possibilities that opened up.

The princess focused again, merging her sword techniques with firebending forms. They didn't always work, but Iroh was patient and encouraging. All the times she had asked for more advanced forms to learn, they were practically in front of her this whole time.

"Do you see now, Zuka? Knowing forms is just the beginning. It is using them in new and creative ways that will win the fight."

"Yes Uncle, I see that now. Thank you." She smiled and threw her arms around him, then went to wash up after the long sparring session. She hung the swords on her cabin wall that day, no longer feeling as if she was subpar at bending.


	9. Power

**Prompt 37: Power**

Azulon has waited for this day for years. Even before Zuka's banishment and the Avatar resurfaced. Finally, he and his sister were fighting side by side against their enemies. United, they were strong and the worthy heirs to the power of the dragons that ruled millennia before. He glanced over to his side to see Zuka fending off the waterbender. She had improved greatly; banishment had done her well.

He sent a wall of flame towards the crystal dome the Avatar put up and sneered when it didn't even budge. He would just have to brute force the temporary shelter. His chest pounded as he performed the circular motions of generating lightning. He focused on his breathing as he felt the charge build up inside his chest and surge through his fingers.

The crystal cocoon cracked and the Avatar emerged, glowing brightly.

Azulon let his power rip from his fingers, the electricity arcing through the air to strike the form of the Avatar. He saw the Avatar fall dead, unable to take the direct strike of Azulon's lightning.

Zuka stopped fighting to watch the boy fall.

Azulon's Dai Li agents captured Iroh shortly after.

The Prince's heart still skipped as they boarded the ship to return to the Fire Nation. He hid his trembling hands by grabbing his elder sister and spun her around. "How does it feel to go home?"

"It feels… surreal. I've dreamed of this moment for years, but I never thought it'd happen." She smiled a little at him.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her over to where Ty Lee and Mai waited. "Mai, Ty Lee," Azulon purred. "Zuka killed the Avatar. And now we're going home as heroes."

Zuka looked over at him with a strange expression on her face. "Azulon…"

"Don't be so modest, ZuZu! Father will want to know about your victory."

"Wow, congratulations, Zuka." Ty Lee smiled, but her eyes were trained on Azulon.

"Thanks Ty Lee."

"Yeah, good job, Zuka. I'll show you to your cabin." Mai pushed off the ship's railing and headed towards the door. Ty Lee lingered behind.

"Azulon?"

"What is it, Ty Lee?" Azulon shifted his eyes to meet Ty Lee's.

"Are you okay? You look tired. Was the fight that bad?"

"Of course not." He looped his arm around her shoulders. She was shorter than Zuka and the perfect height for supporting his weight. "I'm just relieved that we'll be in a civilized country soon."

Azulon let Ty Lee take him to his cabin. She lingered for some time, leaning against him as he recounted the version of the fight he spun earlier. He didn't know it until he saw her again, but he did want his sister home. Maybe then the palace wouldn't feel so much like a tomb.

He conquered Ba Sing Se. He was going to be fire lord. The least he could do was give Zuka the power to return home.


	10. Just Leave Me Alone

**Prompt 42: "Just leave me alone"**

Zuka rose with the sun to perform her katas. She tried not to think about the cold treatment she received from everyone. She didn't expect a warm welcome when se decided to join the Avatar, but she hoped that things would go better once she started training him.

But training was slow. He didn't pay attention and got frustrated easily. Even after their trip to the Sun Warriors Temple, he only showed marginal improvement. Zuka made he way towards the campfire. As the first one up, she easily lit the fire and put on a pot of water to make some tea.

"You're up early."

Zuka turned to see Sokka emerge from the brush with three fish on his fishing spear. "I suppose so. I've started some tea."

"I didn't know we had tea." Sokka sat down and pulled the fish from his spear.

"You didn't. I brought it. I see you had good luck at the river." Zuka watched the warrior gut the fish with ease.

"Yeah, you want to help?" Sokka didn't give her the chance to refuse. He pulled another knife from his belt and put a fish in her hand.

She looked at the dead fish for a long time, never having actually gutted a fish before. "Uh. Okay."

"Too good for cooking, Princess?" Katara emerged from her tent and made her way towards the fire.

Zuka looked down, her hair obscuring her face. "I don't know how to gut a fish."

"Too busy chasing us around to learn?" Katara snatched the fish from her. The waterbender glared at her as if she wanted another reason to deride the princess.

"Tell Aang that I'll meet him once he's finished eating." Zuka left the knife and left, retreating back to her campsite.

She heard footsteps behind her. Suspecting Katara come to finish the fight. "Just leave me alone."

"Zuka," Sokka started. "Don't mind her. She's… protective of Aang. But I need to ask you something."

Zuka turned around and looked up at Sokka. "What is it?"

"Is there a place where really important prisoners are taken?"

It wasn't exactly what she expected. "Oh. They would probably be taken to the Boiling Rock. It's dangerous tough."

"I need to free my dad."

"I'll go with you."

Golden eyes met blue. "We'll take your balloon then."


	11. Love

**Prompt 9: Love**

Ty Lee couldn't sleep. The airship was quiet and her thoughts couldn't quiet down enough for her to relax. Ever since their trip to Ember Island, Zuka had been off. She and Mai spent most of their time together, which further confirmed Ty Lee's suspicions that Mai was not attracted to Azulon the way she was.

That thought both thrilled and saddened her. Because if Mai did not want Azulon for more than the title, then she would not mind if he kept Ty Lee on as his mistress. On the other hand, the two girls had started to become friends over the past year, and Ty Lee would not want to condemn the solemn girl to a loveless marriage.

The former acrobat made her way through the silent corridors of the airship and carefully opened the door to Azulon's cabin. She lingered by the door, waiting to be acknowledged.

"What do you want?"

"Can I sleep in here with you?"

In the dark, there was a shuffling from the cot. Azulon shifted over and Ty Lee crept into the darkness to join him. The airship was a military vehicle, it was not meant to house royalty, so there was hardly any room for her. She pressed her body against his side, wrapping her leg over his and rested her head on his chest, above the bandages that wrapped around his middle. She stopped moving when she felt his breath hitch. "How are you ribs? Do you want me to re-bandage them?"

"No. Be careful and don't move around."

She carefully rested her head back against his chest and lightly laid her arm around his abdomen. She gazed at his aura; the strange monotone nature of it always fascinated her. While most people's auras flickered through a vast array of colors, Azulon's held steady in a series of reds. Bold red for decisiveness. Orange-red for confidence. Red-violet for distrust. Crimson for neutrality. And a dark, almost-black red for anger. Even though she was sure his injuries from the invasion were still bothering him, she did not see the greenish-yellow tint of pain.

"Does it hurt?" In the darkness, she could see his eyes were still open.

"No."

Azulon does not process pain like most people do. He either does not feel it, or has associated it with other emotions. She suspects that he does the same for love. She knows he craves it, but she know he does not love her as she loves him. He loves her because she is his.

Her mind turns over and over as she listens to Azulon's breathing and the beating of his heart. She hates that he is so damaged but that does not stop her from loving him. She vowed a long time ago that she would help him. Protect him. She will save him from the red-black void where his emotions should be. If he does not have a conscience of his own, she will be that for him. She will find a way to heal him. Even if she has to tear out her own heart in the process.

Because to Ty Lee, that is the true meaning of love.


	12. Cold

**Prompt 39: Cold**

Her every nerve is on fire and her heart is racing. She tries to pay attention to Katara as she tells her to stay put, but Azulon's struggles drew her attention. His gasps and struggles to break free are more urgent. Zuka has never seen her brother in such a state of panic.

Azulon breathes fire through his mouth, but only manages to singe the damp carpet before he falls to the floor, gasping like a fish out of water.

"Zuka! Stay away from him." Katara shouts, running after the princess.

"Something's wrong." Zuka tries to ignore the pain in her chest and presses her hand to Azulon's forehead. "His skin is ice cold! Azulon?" Zuka grabbed her brother's face and turned it towards her. "Azulon!"

"Zuka, he's probably just faking it." Katara put her hand on Zuka's shoulder.

"He's not breathing! Katara, you have to help him!" Zuka grabbed the chain that held her brother to the grate and heated her hand until it snapped.

"He tried to kill us! Isn't that what an Agni Kai is? A fight to the death?"

"He's my little brother, Katara! He's the only family I have left!" Zuka lay her brother down on the floor and tried to remember what the doctors had done when Azulon first generated lightning and nearly died. She brought her fist down hard against Azulon's chest.

"Zuka, stop that!" Katara pushed her away and lay her water-covered hands on Azulon's chest, the healing glow spreading over Azulon's body.

"Thank you Katara." Zuka cradled her brother's head in her arms, remembering the conversation they had so many years ago about lightning. "Please Azulon don't die. I never wanted to hurt you."

The prince gasped and coughed, then panicked eyes met the tear-filled orbs of his sister.

"I'm so glad you're not dead." Zuka wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Why?"

"Because you are my brother and we're family."

Zuka eventually surrendered her brother to the care of a doctor and several loyal guards. Her heart broke at the cold look in his eyes as he was taken away.

"He's lucky, Zuka. His heart stopped."

"I know. He's had difficulty with it since he was young. The doctors told our father not to allow him to learn lightning generation. But father pushed him to it anyway."

"He won't forgive you, you know." Katara wrapped an arm around Zuka's shoulder.

She hadn't noticed she'd started shivering. "He'll have to live with the fact that I'll be Fire Lord."

"That's a cold thing to do, Zuka."

"What?" Zuka blinked and turned towards her friend. Confusion filled her mind and she struggled with words to try to defend herself.

"You took his throne away from him and that was all he had left. Now you've cursed him to live knowing that he's got nothing left." Katara left Zuka alone, heading outside to greet the others as their own battles ended.

Zuka shook her head. Azulon would live. And he has the potential to change. To warm from the cold, calculating weapon that Ozai turned him into to… someone entirely new. She did not regret her decision, even if Katara did not understand.


	13. Dying

**Prompt 46: Dying**

Azulon pulled on the chains that encased his wrists, his frozen fingers getting tangled between the links more than once. His heart threatened to tear a hole in his chest and he couldn't hear anything except the low ringing in his hears. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't get free. He was trapped. He was trapped and Zuka was going to be Fire Lord. And she was cruel enough to let him live to see it.

It was just like her to get everything she ever wanted. No. Everything that he ever wanted. And now she was going to lord it over him and make him beg for whatever life she gives him.

No! He huffed and coughed and forced flame from his mouth, trying to hit the chains enough to free himself. To get up and fight some more. But his vision blurred and he only managed to hit the wet carpet.

He could not gather the breath for another shot. He landed facedown on the grate that held him captive. His arms were numb and his chest hurt. Hurt worse than any broken rib he's ever had. He felt that he couldn't get enough air, even though he could hear the sound of his breathing speed up.

The pain worsened for a sharp second and then world went black. Who knew that dying was such a blissful feeling?

Now he didn't have to suffer the betrayals that life had to offer. The double-edged sword that was family would no longer hurt him. He could be free and do as he pleased in death. Yes. That would be wonderful. To decide what to do with himself was a luxury he's never had.

"Please Azulon don't die. I never wanted to hurt you."

No. No! First she leaves him alone with Father and his wrath, twice and now she will condemn him to live? She will probably lock him in prison. In the tower or the darkest dungeon she can find. To the pit with the monster that was once Prince Azulon, because he will never be tame!

She will regret keeping him from what he deserved!

He felt himself convulsing and then draw breath. His lungs were working again with no signs of failure. He could hear his heart furiously beating again, to keep himself alive. Traitors.

"I'm so glad you're not dead." He felt Zuka wrap her arms around him. He wanted to shove her away but he had no strength.

"Why?"

"Because you are my brother and we're family."

Family! Of course. Because the only thing that family does to each other is poison, stab and betray each other until only one is left. Perhaps Zuka did learn from Father after all? She has become cruel after joining the Avatar.

But leaving him alive will be her last mistake. She will pay for all she's done to him. He will just need to find a way out of whatever prison she made for him. He will make sure that she pays, even if it is with her own dying breath!

His eyes fix on his traitorous sister as he is hauled away from the palace. A smile touches his lips as she flinches away from his gaze.


	14. Sneaky

**Prompt 11: Sneaky**

Zuka stepped out of the palace and into the warm afternoon sun. Winter in the Fire Nation was such a blessing compared to the cold of the other nations. The palace gardens, now fully restored, bloomed with a multitude of flowers year round. She smiled as she heard her young half-sister reading aloud from one of her schoolbooks.

"The Great Gates of Azulon were commissioned in 20 AG and finished in 27AG. Construction on the gates required many engineers. Thousands of unskilled workers lost their lives during the construction."

"Is that all it says?"

Zuka stopped, frowning when she heard her younger brother's voice. Though he has been living in the palace for the past six months, Zuka still cannot relax around him. She does not understand why Kiyi continues to seek him out. He is still mean, vicious and rude to all but Ty Lee and Kiyi.

"Uh huh. Nothing about how they repelled the Water Tribe invasion of 87."

Zuka crouched down behind a flowering bush and peered through a hole in the foliage to spy on her siblings. Azulon lay in the grass on his back, his eyes closed and his hands tucked behind his head. Kiyi lay perpendicular to him, her head resting against his stomach, he hair half fallen from her topknot. She held her book aloft, idly reading from the pages.

"That's a shame. It's a really good battle. Does it say that the gates only need to be operated by one firebender?" Azulon looked pale in the sunlight and dark circles hung below his eyes. A villager near Hira'a found him collapsed in his field. Zuka had him brought back to the palace, and the royal doctors confirmed her fears. Azulon's health had worsened in the asylum.

"No? That's amazing! Could you do it?" Kiyi set her book down and turned to look at her brother.

"Of course I could, if I wanted to. But then I would be arrested because ZuZu declared that the gates would remain unlit unless we were at war. Which we aren't." Azulon picked up Kiyi's book and flipped through the pages.

"Oh. I want to see them lit up."

Zuka could not see her sister's expression, but by her tone she was disappointed.

"Perhaps if we start a war, we'll get to see them, hmm?"

Kiyi laughed. "We can't start a war!"

"Of course we can. We just need someone good to assassinate. Name me three officials in the Earth Kingdom we can get rid of." Azulon sat up and peeked at Kiyi over the book pages.

Azulon would never change. He may have stopped trying to kill her and Mother, but he would always be the tactician. If Zuka had her way, Kiyi would never be allowed near him, but their mother put her foot down. Isolation from the rest of the family made him this way. Isolating him further would only cause more stress.

"Um… King Kuei. Grand Secretariat Gu-Mao. And um… Bosco?"

Azulon laughed. "If you assassinate Bosco the Bear then there is nothing stopping King Kuei from going to war."

"No hurting Bosco. He has a lovely aura." Ty Lee emerged from the other side of the gardens carrying a tray full of food.

Azulon looked up. "I would like to know why my wife is now doing the work of the kitchen maids."

Zuka put her hand over he mouth to keep from laughing. How those two ever managed to stay together was astounding. They reconciled after Azulon was brought back to the palace and were quietly married by the Fire Sages last month. Ty Lee sat down on the ground with some difficulty, her bulging stomach making her look less graceful than she used to be. She pulled Azulon into her arms and kissed him, despite his noncooperation in the affectionate gesture. Zuka bit her lip, looking away from Ty Lee. The child was due in six months and Azulon's days were numbered.

"Silly, it isn't the maid's job to make sure you eat. And you will eat or I will make Ursa come out here."

Azulon had somewhat reconciled with their mother; he remained civil to her and she spent time with him whenever he was in a good enough mood to accept her company.

"You brought enough food for the palace guard." Kiyi laughed and grabbed a sweet bun from the basket.

"Perhaps she noticed Fire Lord ZuZu hiding in the bushes." Azulon smirked and leaned against his wife.

"I thought I was being sneaky." She stood up and brushed the dirt off her formal robes.

"Please, my unborn child is sneakier than you." Azulon coughed, bringing his hand up to his mouth while Ty Lee patted his back.

Zuka knelt down beside Kiyi and put her arm around the young girl. She understood that her brother was ill, but struggled with the thought of him dying. "Kiyi, why don't you go get Mother so she can eat with us too?" The girl nodded and ran back into the palace.

Azulon wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. "Sneaky."

"I thought so." Zuka handed him a cup of tea from the tray. Ty Lee always gave Azulon the blue cup. Better to make sure no one else took his medicine. "Here."

He sipped the tea, grimacing at the taste of the herbs only partially masked by jasmine tea. Zuka picked up a bowl of rice from Ty Lee's tray and picked at it. "When I die, I want you to light the Great Gates of Azulon in tribute to me."

"What? Why would you want that?" Ty Lee looked confused.

"Because Kiyi wants to see them lit. I would prefer if you can light them with blue fire, but I doubt you'll find a firebender able to pull off such a feat. I will settle for just having them lit." Azulon takes the remaining sweet bun and tears off a piece.

Zuka stares at her brother, unsure of his insane request. Though Kiyi will be crushed at his passing, and maybe seeing the wonder of the gates on fire might cheer her. Sneaky, Azulon. She smiles. "I'll get that in writing so you believe that I'll get it done."

"Good." Azulon's eyes slide to where their mother and Kiyi reenter the garden. Ty Lee runs her fingers through his short-cropped hair. "I declare, as Prince of the Fire Nation, today is a… family day."

Ursa smiled softly and knelt down beside Ty Lee. "Thank you, Azulon."

Zuka poured herself a fresh cup of tea and sipped it while Kiyi continued to talk about her lessons.


	15. Birth

**Prompt 1: Birth**

Azulon woke to frantic shaking and calling of his name. He opened one golden eye to see his elder sister the Fire Lord looking panicked.

"How can you nap at a time like this?!"

"If you recall, ZuZu, I was told to rest and take it easy. Ty Lee rewards me for taking naps." He pushed her out of the way and sat up on the couch outside his and Ty Lee's bedroom. "But I doubt you would want to do what she does when I behave." He smirked just so he could see that irritated quirk on his sister's face.

"You are disgusting! Why are you not with Ty Lee during the birth of your child?" Zuka sat down beside him. They were friends now. Or at least they were friendly enough for him to stop plotting her death. Plotting a coup was just too tiring these days.

"I was kicked out for not being very helpful. And I was bored because it was taking too long. I told mother that I was stressed and she made me leave." He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. He would not tell Zuka that he was too tired to be awake all night while Ty Lee had contractions. He would not tell her that he feels like vomiting any time he turns his head. He absolutely will not tell her that he does not expect to live to meet his child if Ty Lee takes any longer to get the baby out.

"You are the worst, you know that?" Zuka hovered near him. He hated when she was unsure of herself. A Fire Lord should always be confident.

He reached over and shoved her shoulder, summoning a small static charge as he did. She yelped and jumped up off the sofa.

"Azulon! You aren't supposed to do that!"

He laughed and watched her scowl at him. "I will do as I please. Always have, always will."

Zuka shook her head and her hair fell over her scar. "I can't believe you will have a child soon. It seems so… unfair."

"Why? Ty Lee and I spent several nights together against our better judgment and if you can't figure out where babies come from by now, then I really need to overthrow you." Of course he was joking. But Zuka took everything so seriously. Especially now that her relationship with Mai fell through. Not that that would have given her a child anyway.

"No I mean… Agni! You are a mean and hateful person and you find a woman that loves you and is having your child. I'm a good person. I just… figured…" She trailed off.

"Ugh. Stop. My heart can't take your drama." He put his hand to his chest to emphasize his point. "Just let the Fire Sages know you're ready for an heir and they will set you up with a man of good breeding. Then you can have your kid."

"Because arranged marriages are such good ideas. Look at what it did for our parents." Zuka rolled her eyes.

Ursa came out of the bedroom, her face tired. "Azulon! Get in here!"

Azulon accepted his sister's assistance on getting off the couch and quickly made his way into the room he shared with his wife. Ty Lee lay looking exhausted and sweaty. He moved over to sit on the bed beside her and took her hand.

"Hey." She smiled up at him. "They had to call for a waterbender."

"Why?" He puzzled, looking at his mother's face and then the doctor. Women have been birthing babies for millennia, why would there be a problem with Ty Lee?

"The baby turned and is stuck." The doctor was uncomfortably close to the parts of his wife that only he was allowed to go.

"What does that mean?" Azulon raised his voice, unsure of the foreign feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was rushed from the room once the waterbender arrived. As soon as he stumbled into the anteroom, he pitched forward, placing his hands on his knees and breathing deeply. Was all that karmic nonsense actually true? Was his own condition not enough to pay for his supposed sins? The room blurred and he felt hands on him again.

"Azulon! Azulon wake up."

His eyes shot open, what a horrible dream. He blinked up at his sister, holding a small bundle in her arms. More hands grabbed at him and he looked over to see Ursa helping him to sit up.

"Meet your daughter." Ursa positioned his arms in the proper positions and Zuka gently lay the swaddled baby against him.

He looked down at the tiny human, unsure how to feel about it. "What is her name?"

"She hasn't been named yet. The waterbender is still with Ty Lee."

Azulon carefully stood up and entered the bedroom.

"You can't be in here!"

Azulon glared at the doctor and sat down beside his wife. "Ty Lee. Wake up and name the child."

Ty Lee's eyes fluttered open. "Azulon?"

"Name the child." He rested the newborn against her and ignored the waterbender's glowing hands on her abdomen.

"What… what is it?" She seemed confused, exhausted.

"This is our daughter. Name her." He insisted again. The flutter in his chest and the look of urgency between the waterbender and the doctor made him all the more insistent.

"Izumi." Ty Lee gathered her daughter in her arms.

Azulon lay down beside his wife, holding her in his arms. He had not prepared for this. Ty Lee was not allowed to die before him. He was the one that was damaged. He was the one that was cursed by fate to die young. He felt a pain he hadn't experienced since his mother left him as a child. An emptiness inside him that ached to be filled.

At some point, Izumi was taken to the nursery. The waterbender and the doctor also left. Azulon was left alone.

"Azulon?" Zuka again, the bed dipped as she sat down.

"Raise my daughter."

"What?" Zuka looked startled, confusion written on her face.

"Raise my daughter. Ty Lee…" The pressure was too great, though it was not a physical pain. Ty Lee was gone. The shell that he held in his arms was nothing more than just a thing. "I will not live long. Nor would I be the best father. Adopt her. Raise her as your own. She never has to know."

"I will raise her, but you will not shut yourself out of her life. I know her birth has caused you to feel pain, but you cannot abandon her." Zuka pulled him away from Ty Lee's body and into the room on the other side of the antechamber. He felt numb, but he let his sister sit him in the rocking chair and hand him Izumi again.

He looked into the child's golden eyes and a small smile touched his face. "You will be Fire Lord one day."


	16. Old AU

**Prompt 45: Old!AU**

_I apologize if no one likes my continuity of Azulon here, but I can't get the story out of my head now. I am sure that I will likely explore the full story of Azulon's redemption in a future story._

Izumi stepped outside the palace and sighed. She was a grandmother. How strange. She wondered if her mother felt the same way when Iroh was born. Feeling sentimental, she walked through the gardens, running her fingers along the buds of the summer flowers. "Mother? Are you still out here?"

Zuka looked up and smiled, a tendril of white hair escaping her bun. "Yes, Izumi, I'm still here. I was told the good news. I bet Iroh is over the moon."

The Fire Lord smiled and sat down beside her mother. "Yes. He has been telling everyone he passes in the halls that he is a father. His son will be spoiled, I think."

"I don't see a problem with it, you were spoiled and look how you turned out?" Zuka smiled and handed her daughter half a loaf of bread.

"I was not spoiled." Izumi frowned, but started ripping small chunks from the loaf and into the pond. "Will you finally tell me about my father?"

Izumi could tell her mother was going to try to avoid the question as long as possible. "Do you really want to know?" Zuka looked at her daughter closely.

"I know about your father and his father before him. Could my father have been so terrible? Were you raped?" Izumi intends to finally answer the question that has plagued her for her entire life.

"No. I was not raped." Her mother frowns, looking off in the distance. She is caught up in a memory before she shakes it off with a sigh. "Do you remember your uncle?"

This conversation has taken a strange turn. "A little bit. He made blue fire."

"Is that all you remember?"

Izumi has to think. She was very young when her uncle passed away. "I remember hiding in his room when I ran away from my tutors. I don't know why I did that because he made me study harder than they did."

Zuka smiled. "He did that to your aunt Kiyi as well."

"I know he was Fire Lord for half a day before you fought an Agni Kai with him. I know that he spent time in prison and was moved to an asylum after that. Then he… lived here. But what does this have to do with my father?"

"Azulon is your father. Now before you look at me like that, I did not give birth to you."

Izumi detaches herself from her swirling emotions. She does not know how to feel about this news. She never doubted her mother's love for her, but now one seemingly small question has spun into several more. "What? I think you better start from the beginning."

"My younger brother, Azulon was sick. He was incapable of feeling emotions like the rest of us do. It made him an effective weapon during the war."

She can tell that her mother is uncomfortable, but it is time for the truth after all these years. "Go on."

"His heart was weakened by extensive use of lightning generation. He learned it when he was too young and he was shocked."

Lightning generation was much more rare back in those days and it was a dangerous art due to the fact that the knowledge was strictly guarded by the royal family. Many lightningbenders were killed or severely wounded in accidents related to electricity. "Is that why you took him out of prison?"

Zuka nodded. "The asylum was not good for his health. And they had helped him as much as they could. I thought it would be… better for him to be with his family."

Izumi remembered the smell of Azulon's room: medicinal herbs and parchment. She thought she remembered climbing in his bed during a bad storm once, but when she woke, she was in her own room. "Who was my mother? Where was she?"

"Come with me. I want to show you some things." Zuka rises and the pair makes their way towards an unused set of rooms.

Izumi recalls the way and wonders how long Azulon's room would remain closed off. Zuka enters the room and lights the old-fashioned lamps with a snap of her fingers. The room is just how Izumi remembers it, except the window is shut. She's not sure why it bothers her, so she opens the window to air out the room.

Zuka enters the small closet and retrieves a framed portrait. "Azulon had it taken down shortly after you were born."

At first, all Izumi sees is a portrait of her uncle and a woman with a round face and kind eyes. Her hair is brown and done in a simple braid instead of the traditional topknot. "She's beautiful." She then shifted her eyes to Azulon, his pale skin and golden eyes making Izumi wonder why she hadn't noticed the resemblance sooner.

"Ty Lee loved him since they were children. When he came to live at the palace, she came to confess her love for him. At first he wouldn't marry her because he didn't want her to be a widow."

"But he did, this is a wedding portrait." The young couple sat in their wedding clothes, the smile on Ty Lee's face evident.

"Ty Lee could be very convincing. She bullied him into it after she realized she was pregnant." Zuka smiled and started going through the dusty desk.

"She died in childbirth?"

"Yes. It was a difficult birth." Zuka handed Izumi two books. The first was a pink fabric-bound book with yellowed pages. The second was a leather-bound book with perfect brush strokes. "Ty Lee kept a diary since she was a young girl. I don't know where the rest are, but I'm sure they are in storage somewhere. Azulon started writing one when he was in the asylum."

"Have you read these?" Izumi looks up at the woman that raised her.

"No." Zuka shakes her head. "Izumi… after Ty Lee died… Azulon asked me to adopt you because he did not want you to be an orphan. So I loved you as I would my own. And I hope you forgive me for lying to you all these years."

Izumi threw her arms around her mother. "You are my mother in all the ways that count. But thank you for telling me the truth."


	17. Young AU

**Prompt 44: Young!AU**

Azulon hated Love Amongst the Dragons. It was a terrible play and, on Ember Island, terrible actors performed it. If he had his way, he would take all of that love nonsense out of it and just make it about the fight at the end. Zuka used to think the same way, but she's getting older and is into things like love and romance and wants to be married one day, with children.

That was probably why she refused to play with him lately. She wanted silly girlish things. All he wanted was to be Fire Lord. He decided to leave the house and go to the beach. The house was too hot and he wanted to practice his bending.

"Azulon! Tag!" Zuka shouts and throws a weak fireball at him.

He rolled his eyes and swatted the fireball away. "That was weak, Zuka." He turned slid into position tossing several fireballs at his sister. She should be able to dodge them at her age.

Zuka squealed and ran down the beach like a coward. Azulon followed her, throwing more fire at her.

"Azulon! No fair!"

"You're the one that fired first, ash-head! Stop running and face me!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Zuka giggled and continued to run.

"Come on you coward!" Zuka infuriated him. She was not going to get the best of him again. He could not shoot fire at her fast enough. He blocked that anger from his thoughts and swirled his arms around, gathering his chi in each hand before flinging his hands upwards. He didn't know quite what he was doing, but it felt right.

Blue energy flowed from his fingers, down his left arm, though his chest and down his body into the ground. All he could hear was the loud pop and his own screaming. He smelled burnt hair and singed flesh. Zuka was hovering over him.

"Azulon!? AZULON!"

His chest hurt, he had difficulty breathing. Zuka ran off again and when Azulon opened his eyes again his mother and father were both kneeling above him.

He woke again in his room in the summerhouse to hear his parents arguing. "Lightning! My son generated lightning!"

"Ozai! This is serious! Azulon almost died. And he was going to fire that lightning at Zuka!"

"A game, woman. They were playing a game. If Zuka were to get hit with the lightning then it is her training that is lacking."

"He won't do it again. You aren't going to teach him, are you? The doctor said-"

"He will overcome! No doctor will tell me how to raise my son!"

"You aren't raising him as your son! You are turning him into a monster!"

He carefully raised his bandaged hands. He let his hands drop and looked around his darkened room. Zuka was curled up in the chair beside his bed. Her face was streaked with tears. "Zuka!" He hissed.

"Huh?" Zuka wiped her face with the sleeve of her nightgown. "Azulon! You're awake! I thought you were dead." She flung herself at him and his whole body ached. But he didn't push her away.

"Like you could be rid of me that easy."

Zuka curled up in bed beside him and they both fell asleep to the sound of their parents screaming.


	18. Breezy

**Prompt 47: Breezy**

Zuka suppressed another yawn as her advisors bickered back and forth with each other. The loudest of these old men was Minister Kochi, who was in charge of something. Zuka didn't know exactly what his function was. When she took the crown from Azulon, she cowed the advisors into behaving themselves because they liked being in power more than they liked Ozai.

As the old men droned on, she thought about having the room redecorated. Ugh. If that was the best thing she could think of, then this meeting was pointless. She had so many other things to do. Especially now that Azulon was living in the palace again. Ursa and Ikem were up with him all night as he had a bad reaction to the new medication the royal doctor gave him.

She was about to stand from the table when the conference room door opened. Minister Kochi, who had his back to the door, continued droning on. Azulon stepped into the conference room dressed in the thin robe from the infirmary. His feet were bare and his long hair was matted to his forehead with sweat. He didn't look much better than he did when he was in the asylum.

Several of the ministers stopped talking and turned to watch the errant prince walk up behind Kochi and start imitating his mannerisms, moving his mouth and hands the same way. The younger men on the council did all they could to hide their amusement.

"Minister Kochi…" Zuka raised her voice.

"And the people will not stand for less than our full attention in this most important manner." The minister continued, accenting his speech with pounding his fist on the table. Azulon mimicked this, using a little more force and stumbled forward but caught himself on the back of Kochi's chair.

"Minister Kochi…"

"No, Fire Lord, I will not back down on this issue!" Kochi suddenly pushed his chair back with more force than they all thought the man had. Azulon tumbled to the floor, his legs flailing in the air. The councilors gasped and froze, fearing retribution.

Zuka ran around the table and knelt down beside her brother as the council looked on. "Azulon, are you alright?"

He looked up at her, his eyes glazed over from the medication. "Banish him."

"I'm not going to banish him. You should go back to bed." Zuka pulled Azulon's arm to help him off the floor. Zuka sent a glare to the council members and they fled the room like the cowardly politicians that they were.

"Ha! They are still terrified of me! Run you ash-heads!" Azulon laughed and lost his balance, sending them both to the floor again.

"No, Azuon, they were scandalized because you showed them your… little Fire Lord when you fell over." She giggled.

Azulon stopped struggling against his sister. "Oh. I wondered why it was so breezy in here." The royal siblings both dissolved into giggling fits. All of Zuka's meetings were cancelled for the rest of the day.


	19. Strawberries

**Prompt 8: Strawberries**

Azulon pulled his blankets over his head and prayed to Agni to end his pain. He cursed his traitorous body and rolled away from the light that shone through the window. He wanted darkness to match his mood, but couldn't bring himself to get out of bed to close the drapes.

He threw a pillow over his head. Maybe he would accidentally suffocate and his misery would end.

His bedroom door opened and closed, then a stampede of tiny feet stomped towards his bed. He groaned as the weight of a four year old threw itself on top of him.

"Hide me! Hide me!" the child yelled.

"If you want to be hidden, then you need to stop speaking so loudly." He slowly pushed himself up to look at Izumi, who was curled up beside him. He was surprised to see her face and arms covered in small red dots. "What are you covered in?"

"I ated some strawberries." She buried herself under his blankets and tangled herself around his arm.

"That does not explain why you are spotted." He did not know what to do to dislodge her gently, so he left her where she was and lay back down.

"I'm 'lergic to them." She put her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm tightly.

"Allergic." He corrected automatically. Zula had taken over raising his child, but somehow the girl always sought him out. "Why did you come to me?"

"Because everyone's scared of you. Won't find me in here."

He was amazed by the perceptiveness of his child. "You may stay, as long as you keep quiet. Understand?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Azulon closed his eyes, attempting to slide into blissful sleep once more.

"Will you tell me a story?" came the shy whisper beside him.

He opened one eye and looked at the child. "No."

"But… Mother always tells me stories. And Aunt Kiyi. And Grandma. And Pap Pap. And Great Uncle Iroh."

"Enough. Close the curtains and I will try to come up with a story for you."

The child jumped from the bed and managed to kick him in the ribs. Agni the child was strong. Were children supposed to be like that at this age? He watched her struggle with the curtains and almost got out of bed to help her, but with a final tug, she closed the heavy drapes.

She gasped. "It's so dark!"

Azulon flicked his wrist and a lamp with a dark shade flickered to life.

"It's blue! I've never seen blue fire before." The girl forgot herself and squealed with glee, then slapped both hands over he mouth.

"It is impressive, isn't it?" He lay back down and lifted the blanket up so she could crawl back underneath with him.

"Uh huh. Can you tell me the story of why your fire is blue? Were you blessed by a spirit?"

"Blessed by a spirit? What sorts of stories are they telling you? No. My fire is blue because it is hotter than everyone else's."

Izumi looked disappointed by that answer. "So it isn't… special?"

"It is special. No one else can bend fire hot enough to make it blue." Azulon felt insulted even though he knew she didn't know any better.

"Mother can't do it?"

Azulon laughed. "Of course not. Your mother can't even bend lightning."

"Lightning is dangerous!" Izumi said, fear in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Lightning isn't dangerous." He tried to pry the little girl off of him; she was squeezing him a little too hard. "What is wrong with you?"

"Please don't bend lightning! Mother said you would die! I don't want you to die!" Tears burst from the child's eyes and her nose started to run. She wiped her wet face against his sleeve. "Please don't!"

He sighed and patted the girl on the head. "I promise that I will not bend lightning if you promise not to eat any more strawberries. You look like you were attacked by a pentapus." He hesitantly pulled his handkerchief from the bedside table and used it to wipe the tears and snot from her face.

"I p-promise." She sniffled again and snuggled up against him.

He watched her until she fell asleep then closed his eyes as well.

His door opened again, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Did she give you any trouble?"

Azulon opened his eyes to see his sister, worry making her face crease in an ugly way. "She shrieked and then cried."

"I'm sorry. I'll tell her not to bother you." Zuka pulled back the blankets to take the sleeping child.

"Leave her there. When she wakes up, I will send her to you."

Zuka looked at him strangely. "Are you sure?"

He sighed, he was getting soft. "If I wanted her gone, she wouldn't be in here." He closed his eyes again, falling asleep to the gentle breathing of his daughter.


	20. Green

**Prompt 35: Green**

Iroh positioned the teacup on the table just so. He has been obsessive about this visit to the Earth King. Ever since that invitation came to their shop, Zuka felt an ever-growing knot in her stomach. Something didn't feel right, but Uncle would have nothing of it. He was all too happy to lose himself in his chosen profession.

She sighed and watched her uncle position everything once more and inspect the tea service. "Where is he?" Zuka questioned, annoyed by the whims of royalty.

"Perhaps he has just overslept?" Iroh shrugged, his happy demeanor not slipping once.

When Dai Lee agents surrounded them, Zuka started to panic. They had been discovered! The Earth King was going to execute them for being part of the Fire Nation royal family. She slid into a defensive stance, back to back with her uncle and tried to remain calm. She would not be captured by these earthbenders.

"It's tea time!" came the cold, but familiar voice of her younger brother. What was he doing here?

"Azulon!" Zuka studied her brother, now that he wasn't immediately trying to kill her; she had the chance to study him closely. He'd grown taller and looked even more like their father. He noted the green dress he wore and part of her mind screamed because he looked better in female clothing than he had any right to.

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that's very firebender. Isn't that interesting?"

"That's so fascinating Azulon. But you know what? You look amazing in green!" Zuka shot a fireball towards her brother.


	21. Rug

**Prompt 22: Rug**

It was the height of summer in the Fire Nation, and the Capital was in the middle of a drought. Azulon knew this because his father had all the decorative fountains turned off to show the people that the royals were not being selfish with water. Ten-year-old Azulon wished that they could be selfish. He would kill if it meant that he could go to their family's private beach on Ember Island right now. But he was too tired and too hot.

He spent all morning training in the hot sun with his tutors and then spent the last hour with his father. He had bathed and dressed in only a pair of pants. He made his way through the palace until he reached the sunroom on the east wing of the palace. At this time of day, the east wing would be out of direct sunlight.

"Zuka! This is my spot! Find your own!" He stomped his foot upon finding his sister stretched out in the perfect spot to catch the breeze from two sides of the room.

"You don't own this rug." She sat up enough to sip her cold tea and then smirked at him.

"You were not training all day! Get up!"

"Make me!" Zuka stuck out her tongue at him.

Fifteen minutes later, the rug was nothing but scorched fabric. Both children were reprimanded and sent to their rooms. Zuka ruined everything.


	22. Silver

**Prompt 36: Silver**

Zuka tried to make herself comfortable on the couch in Mai's family home. Mai's parents were still in Omashu… New Ozai City… so the house was except for the servants that Zuka just couldn't shake. Mai sat down beside her and draped her leg over the princess's. Luckily the servants were trained not to react.

Zuka smiled and wrapped her arm around Mai's waist. They share an awkward kiss. Zuka's cheeks turn read at the thought of the servants watching their every move.

"Tell me, Mai, if you could have anything you want right now, what would it be?" Zuka flicked her golden eyes towards the servant, then back to Mai.

Mai seemed to think about it, the side of her mouth twitches up just a fraction. "Hm ... A big fancy fruit tart, with rose petals on top."

Such a tart would have to be made from scratch and only the most perfect tart would do. "You know, being a princess and all, I might just be able to make that happen."

Mai chuckled and lay her head on Zuka's shoulder. "That would be impressive."

Zuka turned to the pair of servants. "Do you think you could find a fresh fruit tart for the lady, with rose petals on top?"

The pair bowed and left the room. Finally they were alone!

Mai's eyes lit up with an amused gleam and shifted so that she was on top of Zuka, kissing her again.

Zuka's eyes widened and she pushed Mai back suddenly.

"What? What's the matter?"

Zuka pulled a silver dagger out of her robes, one of Mai's that decided to stab her for touching its mistress. "Does this mean you're happy to see me?"

Mai actually smiled. "Maybe."


	23. Don't do that!

Prompt 14: "Don't do that!"

Ikem had been through a lot in his lifetime. He had lost the love of his life, changed his face and name, found her again, had a child and now he found himself sitting in a room in the palace with his wife's crazy son. He was not asked his opinion when Zuka and Ursa decided to keep Azulon out of the asylum.

He watched the young man toss and turn in his sleep as a result of the fever that overtook him. Ikem sighed and reached for the water basin. He soaked a damp cloth in the water and wiped the sweat from the young man's brow. Ursa had been awake with Azulon all night, so he had promised his wife that he would take over for her while she got some sleep.

Azulon slapped the cloth from his hand, his golden eyes clouded with sickness. "Don't do that!"

"I am just trying to help you, Azulon." Ikem kept his voice even as he bent down to fetch the cloth.

"Liar! You're just a spy for Her!" the prince thrashed, trying to detangle himself from the sheets.

Paranoia. Usra had been quite paranoid in the brief time before she became Noriko. It must be a symptom of living in the palace. "Your mother was with you all night making sure you did not die. She loves you enough to ensure that you did not die last night, despite the fact that you threatened her life and family."

Azulon was silent for a long time, so much so that Ikem believed him to be asleep. "Mother left without saying goodbye. She thought I was a monster."

Ikem wanted to defend Ursa's decision. He knew she had probably been under pressure to leave the palace and didn't have time to visit her son. But he knew she had spent time with Zuka afterwards. He also knew that Azulon was difficult to like, let alone love. Rumors of his viciousness reached the remote village of Hira'a. But he couldn't imagine believing that his mother hated him.

"My parents were… disappointed in my choice of career. They did not believe that I could support a family on an actor's wage. My father in particular thought I was terrible and foolish."

"We have so much in common then," Azulon rolled his eyes.

"How about you get some rest then?" Ikem suggested, trying to make the strange moment pass.

"I'm not tired." Azulon sat up against the headboard of his bed.

"How about a game then?" Ikem looked around the room.

"I don't play pai sho. Manipulating tiles on a board is boring if you've done the same thing with people."

"I don't play it either. That's a nobleman's game. Do you know pai gow?" Ikem fished his set of dominos from the bag he brought with him.

"No. I've seen the soldier's play though. It is a gambling game. What would we gamble?"

"Bragging rights?" Ikem didn't have much money. Though he supposed Azulon didn't have any either, being disgraced for so long.

Azulon nodded. "Teach me."

* * *

In the morning, Ursa woke and took a tray of tea and breakfast to her son's room. She felt bad for going to bed and leaving Ikem alone with Azulon. Hopefully her son had slept through the night.

"No! Don't do that!" Ikem's shout caused her to rush into the room.

She had no words for what she saw. Azulon stood on the bed, laughing and kicking dominos all over the room. "How's that for a good hand!"

Ikem picked up the dominos that hit him and laughed, tossing them back at the ill prince.

Ursa couldn't believe her eyes, so she did the only thing she could think of… back out of the room slowly.


	24. True Colors by Cindy Lauper

**Prompt 15: "True Colors" by Cindy Lauper**

_"You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged"_

\- "True Colors" by Cindy Lauper

Zuka paced in her office. She couldn't focus today. Several times she sat down to try to do her work, but she ended up staring out the window, or getting up to pace again. The door opened and she turned quickly, eager for some interruption.

Her mother stood there, her eyes on the verge of tears and her hands wringing a decorative handkerchief. Zuka immediately pulled her into a hug. "I take it didn't go well?"

"Oh Zuka, I don't even know why I bothered! I guess I expected him to be sorry. Or to… to… regret anything that he did. But a man like that cannot change. Ozai will always be the same bitter and hateful man he always was." Ursa cried into her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Zuka tried to keep her voice even. She was against her mother going to the prison in the first place, but knew that her mother needed closure. It was the same with Katara and the Southern Raiders. "You are a good mother and a strong woman. You do not need his hatred haunting you."

Ursa pulled back and looked at her daughter. "Thank you. I will be alright now."

She dabbed at her eyes with her wrinkled handkerchief. "You grew up so wise, Zuka. I'm so happy that you found me."

"Me too, mother. Me too."

They shared another hug and Ursa left. Zuka smiled and finally was able to focus on her paperwork.


	25. Loud

**Prompt 6: Loud**

The fires of the throne room burned a bright blue, throwing odd shadows across the room. Azulon looked down with a sneer. "You dare to speak out of turn?!"

Ty Lee knelt before her Fire Lord, shivering despite the heat of the flames. "No my lord! I throw myself on your mercy!"

Azulon stood and stepped down the first two steps. "Mercy? You believe I am capable of …mercy?"

Ty Lee dared to look up at him. "My lord can do anything!"

Azulon smirked and grabbed her, pulling her up to her feet and crushed her lips with his.

Ty Lee tried to suppress a giggle and threw her arms around him. She had always dreamed of this moment. When Azulon asked her what she wanted to do, she never suspected he would agree to the idea of role-play.

The faux Fire Lord picked her up and set her down on the Fire Throne and they kissed again. "Ohh my Lord! Your fire is sooo hot!"

Azulon pulled back with a puzzled expression. "Is that really necessary?"

"You're ruining the moment!" She pouted and hit him in the shoulder.

"It just sounded so… cheesy."

"It's not cheesy! Besides it's HOT in here. Like really, can you turn the fires down?"

Azulon sighed and with a flick of his wrist, the fires died down low. The flames were still blue. He would not compromise on that. "Better?"

"Yes, much!" Ty Lee smiled and put her arms around his neck, kissing him again. They continued fooling around in the throne room, clothing strewn around the room.

A young guard opened the large door and poked his head in the room. "Umm… excuse me… Prince Azulon? Lady Ty Lee? You are… you are both being awfully… loud."

Ty Lee hid her nudity behind Azulon, whose back was to the guard. Azulon simply turned his head and glared at the guard. "Discretion is part of your job, soldier. Go back to your post. Make sure that no one disturbs us!"

The guard quickly shut the door. Both Ty Lee and Azulon laughed, wondering if Zuka would reprimand them for needing to clean the cushion of the fire throne.


	26. Snoring

**Prompt 7: Snoring**

Zuka could not sleep. She and her uncle were camped out in the middle of the Earth Kingdom wilderness. It was cold once the dipped below the horizon and the night was filled with the sounds of all sorts of nocturnal animals.

She turned in her bedroll, trying to find a more comfortable position. She has a hard time seeing the good in being a refugee. At least when they were on the ship, she felt useful and surrounded by her own culture. Here in the Earth Kingdom, she feels like an outcast, a homeless waif with nowhere to go. It is a depressing thought.

If only she could fall into a dreamless sleep! Blissful sleep, where she was not sleeping in the mud and kept awake by Uncle Iroh's snoring. She sat up and glared at him, hoping that he would psychically get the hint and roll away from her. Sadly, he did not get the hint.

"Uncle! Uncle wake up!"

The former general stirred, but did not wake.

Zuka sighed and crawled out of her bedroll and shook the older man on the shoulder. "Uncle!"

Iroh shot up, his hands automatically falling into a firebending form.

Zuka jumped back. "Uncle!"

"Oh! Zuka, what is the matter?" Iroh looked around, surprisingly alert for someone who was sleeping soundly a moment before.

"Nothing. You were snoring. I couldn't sleep." Zuka felt bad for waking him now. But it had to be done.

Iroh chuckled and patted her on the head. "It is all right, my niece. I suppose it is my turn to keep watch, yes?"

Zuka smiled a little and lay back down. She was almost asleep when Iroh started humming. "Uncle!"


	27. Smell

Prompt 17: Smell

"What in Agni's name died in here?"

Azulon watched everyone at the formal dining table stopped their friendly conversation and turned to look at him. He originally had no intensions of coming to dinner, but once he heard that the Water Tribe Siblings would be there, he could not pass up the chance to cause an international incident.

Ty Lee smiled at him, "That is sea prune stew. It's a delicacy in the Southern Water Tribe. Chef made it for Katara and Sokka's visit."

"What else did Chef make?" Azulon demanded and sat down in the empty chair between Zuko and Ty Lee.

"Sea crab cakes, squid on udon and seaweed noodle ramen." A nearby servant hovered close to the prince, waiting to hear his dinner request.

Azulon already felt queasy, but all of those options made him want to vomit all over the table.

Ty Lee hugged his arm. "The smell is the worst part. It tastes pretty good."

"What's the matter, Azulon? Afraid to try something new?" Katara smirked at him. She had the gall to snap her chopsticks at him as well.

He narrowed his eyes at the waterbender. He would not rise to her taunting. He turned to the servant. "I want duck dumplings and sweet buns."

The servant snapped to attention. "Yes sir." The man disappeared into the kitchen like a good servant should.

"Seriously? You're going to have your chef cook you a special meal?" Sokka looked at Azulon, then Zuka.

He did not want to explain himself. They should be grateful he came to dinner at all!

"It's fine. Chef always has extra food on hand for this sort of thing." Zuka tried to keep the peace.

"Why don't you just try it first?" Katara placed a large bowl of the stew in front of him.

"He doesn't have to eat it if he doesn't want to!" Ty Lee frowned, coming to his aid.

"Come on, you might like it!" Sokka joined in.

He looked down at the purple slop in front of him. The smell was worse than Iroh's sandals. It was unnatural. Chef should be executed for having such things exit his kitchen that was not garbage.

"Azulon?" Ty Lee put her hand on his shoulder.

Azulon turned and puked all over Katara's boots.

The room was silent for a long moment. Azulon was horrified and embarrassed. He showed such weakness in front of the peasants. He kept his eyes on the white tablecloth, trying to focus on keeping his breathing steady.

Then the muffled sounds of laughter caught his attention. Zuka and Sokka were laughing!

"Oh Katara! The look on your face is priceless!" Zuka panted, hitting the table in her mirth.

"Oh man, best dinner party ever!" Sokka held his stomach.

Azulon smirked and looked up at the horrified Katara. "At least the smell in here has improved."

The master waterbender yelled and pulled off her boots, then stormed out of the room. Sevants already started clearing away the mess.

Azulon stood up. "I think I will take my dinner in my room."


	28. You'd Like That

**Prompt 12: "You'd like that"**

Zuka sat at her brother's bedside. He was getting weaker by the day and the doctors feared he would not last the week. Agni it was so unfair! They were finally a happy family. Azulon was only twenty-three years old.

There had to be something she could do. She was Fire Lord for Agni's sake! She could get the best healers and maybe Aang could go to the Spirit World and find a healing spirit. Surely Katara could get her some spirit water from the North Pole.

"Don't die, Azulon. I need you."

Zuka wiped her tears on the sleeve of her formal robes.

"No you don't," came the hoarse reply.

Zuka looked up through watery eyes at the pale face of her younger brother. "Y-you're awake."

"Either that or this is the most boring dream ever." Azulon sat up with some difficulty. Zuka rushed to put another pillow underneath his head.

"Why would it be boring?" Zuka asked.

"I've been listening you to cry for the past hour. I would like my last moment to be either full of a dramatic battle or peace and quiet. I don't care which."

"Don't talk like that. You're… you're going to be fine."

"Zuka, I'm dying and there's nothing you can do about it."

"We could get some spirit water." Zuka sniffled, speaking her earlier thoughts out loud.

"No." He rolled his eyes.

"But Azulon!" Zuka pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I've outgrown my purpose years ago. You won't miss me at all." Azulon watched her with that infuriating neutral expression of his. She had no idea what was going on in his head.

"You can't die because I haven't found anyone that can make blue flames for the Great Gates of Azulon."

Azulon took Zuka's hand and made a small blue flame with his finger and touched it to her palm. "There. Now you don't have any excuse."

Zuka could feel the heat of the flame in her hand. Her inner fire responded, feeding the tiny flame some chi to grow it. It felt like carrying the dragon's flame in the Sun Warrior's temple.

When she turned back to Azulon, his eyes were closed. "I… thought you'd… like that."

And then he was gone.

The only thing left of him was the blue flame she held in her hand.


	29. Paper

**Prompt 23: Paper**

Ty Lee wandered through the palace halls, checking every room for her errant boyfriend. The Avatar and all his friends are visiting and Azulon's absence was worrisome. Especially since the only words from the prince to the Avatar and his fiancée were rude ones.

"Ty Lee, what are you doing awake at this hour?" Suki looked around, a frown on her face.

"I'm looking for Azulon. He hasn't come to bed yet."

"Neither has Sokka. Do you think they are somewhere fighting?"

While it was a strong possibility, Azulon promised that he would not engage in physical violence while the guests were in the palace. "I have an idea. Hang on." Ty Lee turns down three corridors and knocks on a seemingly random door.

Ursa opened the door and managed a tired smile at Ty Lee. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I was just wondering if Ikem is with you." Ty Lee smiled.

Ursa shook her head. "No. You might want to check the game room."

"Thank you, Ursa." Ty Lee led her confused friend back through the corridors of the palace.

When she opened the door to the games room, she gestured for Suki to be quiet. Sirring around a table were Ikem, Azulon, Sokka and Toph. "Behold the wonders of pai gow." She giggled quietly.

Suki marched into the room, her hands on her hips. "What are we playing for, boys?"

"Hey!" Toph shouted in mock offense.

"Suki! I uh… I was just um…" Sokka looked around, trying not to look like he was gambling.

"Since Zuka and Mother will not let us play for real currency, we play for paper currency." Azulon held up one of the rectangle strips with the numerical value written on it.

Suki stood behind her husband. "Why are you losing so badly?"

"Suki I've never played this game before!"

"I'm taking over. Pai gow is my game." She grinned and gathered up all the dominos to start dealing them again.

Ty Lee stepped in the room and took a place beside Azulon. "We were wondering where you all went. Zuka will be furious if you miss breakfast."

"Zuka wanted me to be nice and hospitable to our guests." Azulon wrapped an arm around Ty Lee's waist.

"Are we going to talk all night or play?" Toph took her dirty feet off the table and stood up. "I have some paper to win back!"

The sun rose and the group were still in the game room. Ty Lee stretched and looked over spoils of the all-night game. Suki had cleaned house, which in turn caused Sokka to toss the strips of paper around the room, leaving a mess that the servants were likely not happy with.

"What happened in here?" Katara asked as she stumbled on the room.

"I am the richest girl in the room!" Suki grinned and tossed some of the paper currency at the confused waterbender.


	30. Show

**Prompt 2: Show**

Zuka left the room, cradling the small blue flame in her hands as if were the most precious thing in the world. She called servants to wake her mother and contact the Fire Sages. She didn't even have time to put her shoes on as she called for a ship to take her to the Great Gates. She tended the tiny flame, keeping it as hot as she could to preserve the color that may never be seen again in this world.

"Zuka? Where are you going?" The Fire Lord turned to her mother, whose tear-filled eyes looked lost.

"I am going to light the gates." She grew the blue flame in her hand determined not to lose it like she lost the flame at the Sun Warrior's temple.

"Why?"

"Because he asked me to. He wanted me to light them. I've broken too many promises him during our lifetime. I will carry out this last one." Zuka stopped at Kiyi's room and knocked. "Kiyi… I… I would like you to come with me."

The nine year old was bright. Kiyi gave a grim nod as she pulled on a robe to follow her elder sister.

Zuka turned back to her mother and stepfather. "Get Izumi and meet me at the boat."

The ride to the gates was deathly silent in the dark hours of the morning. Izumi slept on Ursa's shoulder and Kiyi clung to her father's side. Zuka alone stood apart from them, the flame cradled in her hands was more important than the comfort of her family.

The Fire Lord was the first off the ship and into the base of the statue of her grandfather. The stairs to the top of the gates were many, but Zuka ignored them. She continued upwards.

The sky changed from a deep blue to a pale gray by the time Zuka reached the gate control room. The guard that was stationed there jumped to attention, not expecting his Fire Lord to barge in. "My Lord!"

"Open the gas flow. I will be lighting the gates." She slipped into a stance, setting both hands ablaze with the blue fire.

"B-but why? We are not at war?"

"Do not question your Fire Lord!" she snapped at the man, pushing aside her guilty feelings. She would apologize to him later.

She moved her arms and stepped into the familiar form, shooting the blue fire into the gas chambers, sending flames along the vast net that made up the physical gates. She concentrated; sweat dripping from her forehead as she willed the heat to stay, to burn as hot as Azulon's.

"Keep the fires burning for three days. Keep them this hot. They must be blue flames."

"M-my Lord?" the guard looked puzzled.

"Prince Azulon II has died, soldier. My brother will be mourned properly." She started down the stairs slowly, feeling the fatigue deep in her bones. She nearly collapsed with exhaustion once she reached the palace. The servants had already draped most of the portraits with black drapes.

She went through her day in a daze until mid-afternoon when a concerned Aang ran into the throne room.

"Zuka? What's going on? Why are the gates lit? Did something happen?"

"Azulon died last night, Aang. The Capital is closed for three days."

"I'm so sorry, Zuka. I wish you had told me your plans for the gates though. A lot of people are worried. They took it as a show of aggression. Especially the color."

"I don't care. Let them worry. Let me show my brother respect. If the Earth King and Water Tribes don't understand, then let them come." Zuka was angry, how dare the other nations interrupt her misery!

"I will make sure they know, Zuka." Aang left her alone and she finally cried.

"Zuka?" Kiyi wrapped her arms around her elder sister. "Thank you. I know Azulon wanted to show me the gates. Thank you for doing it for him."

Zuka wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe and smiled at her little sister, messing up her topknot as she patted her on the head.


	31. Furry

**Prompt 5: Furry**

This was madness. Azulon stood in the palace courtyard staring up at the furry beast. Though he chased the Avatar and his Sky Bison across the Earth Kingdom, the thought of actually riding on the beast.

He looked up at the beast and sneered. How in Agni's name was he supposed to get up there?

"I'll take the first watch!" Sokka shouted then waved his boomerang in Azulon's face.

Azulon tuned out the peasant and rolled his eyes.

"Time to go Azulon. And no funny business or else wack-a-POW!" The boomerang got dangerously close to the prince's hair. Azulon's heart sped up as he generated just enough charge to make the savage drop his silly boomerang.

He took a breath in an attempt to calm the pressure in his chest when his left hand was frozen in a block of ice and both feet were rooted to the ground with earth.

The waterbender stomped up to him. "Don't you ever touch him!"

Azulon managed a smirk that he didn't feel as he cracked the ice around his hand. "Tell your brother not to wave his toy in my face!"

Zuka put her hands on his shoulders. "We made a deal, Azulon. You promised to be civil and no lightning."

Azulon shrugged her off. "Keep your merry band of misfits in check and we'll get along fine."

The ride on the hairy beast was no better. Azulon kept himself quiet until he the others started bickering. Then he just simply stood up and leapt off the furry beast's saddle. He barely registered the fight with the Avatar. The next thing he knew, he was frozen in ice. He calmed himself down enough to register the wolf spirit attacking them.

"ZuZu! Free me!"

"Azulon now is not the time!"

"I can help!"

Zuka melted the ice that bound him. Azulon felt the fluttering in his chest as he leapt up and created the bright ball of electricity. He pushed the ball up and away before he landed hard on his knees.

He didn't need to see the swarm of moth-wasps die to know they were safe. He just lay down on the ground and curled into a ball.

Some time later, Zuka draped one of those watertribe blankets over him.

Warm.

Furry.

And he slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.


	32. Long

**Prompt 50: Long**

Zuka fussed with the long sleeves of her formal robes. She did not want to do this, but it was something that needed to be done.

Inside the old prison, she nodded to the guards, who silently let her in.

Ozai was standing pressed against the wall, using his hands to ensure that he could see out the high window. Of course he was enraptured by the view. His cell had a perfect view of the Great Gates of Azulon. He had known something was the matter as soon as they were lit with blue fire.

"Do you see something you like, Father?" She stood away from the bars, just out of his arm's reach.

He whirled around, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" His voice cracked; he had been expecting someone else.

"I have something to tell you."

"Surely you have other matters to attend to, Fire Lord! Azulon lit the gates! He will be coming for me any moment. He could not stay angry at me forever." He gripped the bars of his cell viciously, as if he were a metalbender and could snap them apart at any moment.

"Azulon did not light the gates. I did." She stood as still as a statue. This man was not going to hurt her any longer.

"You? You are mediocre at best! You could never produce such a flame, let alone light all of the gates with it?" Ozai spat with anger, reaching an arm through the bars but he could not reach her. "Where is Azulon? I know you have him on a short leash, but you have no right keeping him from me! It has been too long since I've seen him!"

"Father, Azulon died last night. He gave me a flame with which to light the gates. As is the Old Tradition, I have closed the capitol for three days."

"Impossible! Bring him to me at once!" Ozai screamed, though his screams did little now.

Zuka turned and motioned a guard into the room. "Father, you will behave yourself for this little outing. If you will not behave with dignity and respect, this will be the last outing that you ever receive."

Three guards followed the first one and Zuka exited to the corridor. The guards would clean him up and change his clothes. He would then be put in irons so that he cannot escape.

The palanquin ride was equally as strange as Zuka sat across her father. He kept peering out onto the empty streets. She walked into the palace and into the throne room. As all royal funerals, the portraits and Fire Throne were draped in black fabric. The fires remained unlit. The only light came from the sconces on the walls.

Azulon's body had been prepared and was wrapped with only his head exposed. Even in death, his face seemed to smirk, though his eyes would forever remain closed.

She stepped back to allow Ozai and his guards to approach the body.

"Did you kill him?" Ozai's voice was hoarse, almost a whisper in the large throne room.

"No. You did. By allowing him to master lightning after you were warned it would kill him." Zuka was shocked at her own even tone, but Ozai was not to be spared. The man didn't deserve to be treated kindly.

"He would have done it anyway."

"Only to please you. He loved you and you only caused him pain. You want to know why he didn't visit you? It was because he did not want you to see how ill he became."

Zuka did not possess the talent her brother had for breaking people. She did not have the stomach to destroy lives. She watched her father throw himself on her brother's body and weep. He finally realized that he had nothing left in this world. All of his great plans had burnt in a puff of smoke.

The Fire Lord left the throne room, her heart breaking at the sound of a man long for his son.


	33. Sun

Prompt 19: Sun

Azulon woke as the first light of the sun spilled over his sleeping form. He snapped awake at the sound of his name.

"Azulon…"

"H-how did you get the jump on me?!" He glared at his mother as she knelt over him.

"Give up this futile quest, my son. Go home. The throne is Zuka's destiny. Yours lies elsewhere."

He pulled himself to his feet. "I should be grateful! You've saved me the trouble of finding you!" He pulled the charge from within himself, taking glee in disobeying Zuka's silly rules. He would generate as much lightning as he pleased!

"All your life, you've hidden behind a mask of intimidation and fear."

"Prepare to meet your doom!" He felt the hair on his arms stand on end as he pointed two electrified fingers at his mother.

"Take off your mask. Only then will you see the beauty of your true desting."

"N-n-no… No! Why must you fill my mind with lies?! The throne is my destiny!" He felt his heart flutter in his chest. His charge slipped out of his hands and dissipated into the morning air. "Isn't it? I… I have proof!"

He shook away the wave if dizziness that hit him and was face to face with Katara. He ignored the chatter of the peasants and checked his boot for the letter.

"The letter! It's gone!" He lit his fists on fire and glared at the savage siblings. "Where. Is. Zuka?!" When the idiots refused to tell him, he ran up the hill towards the rising sun. There was a cliff occupied by Zuka and the Avatar. "There you are! She told you to steal that letter out of my boot, didn't she? Give it back!"

He threw blue fire at his sister, who countered easily. His heart pounded in his ears and he flipped and knocked her down, stealing the letter out of her sash. "You tell her that this is my destiny!"

Zuka pushed him off, then grabbed his ankle, sending him to the dirt. "No! From the day you were born, you've put me through so much! Why Azulon? Why'd our relationship have to be like this?" She hauled him up by his shirt, dangerously close to the cliff's edge.

"All my life, she's kept me from my true destiny!" He struggled to keep his breathing. "Don't… don't deny it, Zuka. She told you I had the letter hidden in my boot. She told you to wait until I was asleep… wait…" he stopped fighting her, letting his sister support his weight as he hung over the edge of the cliff. "You've had the letter all night. Why didn't you burn it?" He felt calmer now, more focused. The pounding in his chest and head were lessening. The sun was now fully overhead and he could feel his inner fire call out to it. Agni, he was tired.

"Sister… why? It's like you want me to have it."

"We need to work together to find Mother. No more fighting." Zuka let him go and turned to walk away.

"Are you actually on my side?" He asked, just as surprised by the question as Zuka was.

"Let's… join the others." She mumbled and walked back to the campsite.

Azulon lingered in the sun's warm and comforting rays before heading down into the darkness of the forest and Zuka's horrible friends.


	34. Ice

**Prompt 40: Ice**

Zuka curled up on the shoddy raft, pulling her coat tighter around her frame. The waves spilled over the side and into their vessel. It would be a miracle if they made it to dry land at all. After hours, or maybe days of floating, the ocean finally calms, though the wind and water remain as cold as ice. The ice seems to settle around her heart.

"I'm surprised Princess Zuka, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar." Iroh asks, trying once again to drum up conversation.

She looks over at him and sighs. "I'm tired."

"Then you should rest. A woman needs her rest." He put his arm around her and held her close. For a moment she could close her eyes and pretend that he was her father. She could pretend that they had just gone on an adventure together and he was proud of her. She leaned into him, enjoying the warmth as he used his firebending to keep them both warm.

Did she really want to continue her hunt for the Avatar?

She could, now that she knew who he was, she could easily hunt him. But her heart just wasn't in it. Her honor and her home were in reach several times, but… she just didn't reach out and take it.

Did she really want to go back home? Would her father respect her if she did bring back Aang's head?

Those questions plagued her mind as she and Iroh made landfall in the Earth Kingdom.


	35. Flowers

**Prompt 3: Flowers**

It has been three days since he woke up in the palace. Three monotonous, boring, awful days of plastered on smiles and servants walking on eggshells. He felt like he should just kill someone in order to entertain himself. He felt disgustingly out of shape. The walk from his rooms to the garden made him tired. The asylum and prison before that had made sure he was out of shape and slow.

He sat down on the ground among the blooming flower bushes, near his mother's favorite spot. Of course, she always sat on the carved stone bench, but he liked to make sure the laundry servants had enough work to do. He plucked one of the flowers from the bush and held it between his fingers. It was the same sort of flower he'd burned all those years ago and been sent to his room. The flower burned easy enough in the palm of his hand.

The stupid bushes have been blooming in the garden since before his great-grandfather Sozin was born. He couldn't recall the Fire Lady's name at the time, but her stupid flowers will live long after he dies. Which, of course, won't be long. The royal doctor confirmed what the idiots at the asylum said. Bending lightning had damaged his heart. Since he had discovered the technique himself, he had been generating the lightning from the wrong place, even though it was faster and more powerful his way.

General Zhao had always remarked that he "burned at both ends". As a child he didn't know what that meant, but now the meaning had dawned on him. Of course the Ursa that lived in his mind told him that he had a different destiny. He would be remembered as a brief footnote in history, his conquering of Ba Sing Se glossed over as easily as reinstating the Earth King. He was going to die here, in the palace, because Zuka wanted to make sure he died with dignity.

He plucked another one of the flowers and burned it. And another. Then another. Soon enough the entire bush was on fire and he just sat there… staring at the soothing blue flames.

"My grandmother Keiko planted those firelilly bushes."

Azulon looked up at his uncle then turned back to the flowers.

"Surely you don't mean to destroy all of them?" Iroh settled on the ground beside him. "It would be such a shame to loose such beauty."

"Everything dies." Keeping the fire burning blue became tiring, so he dropped his control of the flames and let them die out. It wasn't worth the reprimand he would get for burning the entire garden.

"I heard about your condition, Azulon. Would you like to talk about it?"

"I've never needed to talk to you before, why would I start now?"

Iroh smirked and patted him on the back. "It might be more productive than burning the palace down."

Azulon stayed rooted to the spot when Iroh got up. "Suit yourself, my nephew. If you get too bored, I will be happy for a new pai sho opponent. Ikem does not play and Zuka is rather terrible at the game."

"Shortsightedness seems to run in the family." Azulon got up, feeling as if he could already feel his body shutting down. "Might as well set up the board. Zuka is going to start giving me bonus points for every person I interact with that does not get burned."

The flower bush continued to smolder until one of the servants put it out.


	36. Cats

**Prompt 4: Cats**

Zuka was depressed. She'd just received an invitation to Aang and Katara's wedding. Not long before, she received a letter from Suki saying that she and Sokka were finally engaged. Azulon and Ty Lee were married little over a month ago in the most low-key royal wedding ever. She was the only one that was still alone. Except Toph and Toph was Toph.

She sighed again and headed out into the garden and found Ty Lee sitting in the grass, her back to a tree and Azulon's head cradled in her lap. "You two are impossible."

"Want to remind me of you and Mai making out during our Ember Island trip?" Azulon shoots back.

"Everyone is getting married except for me!" Zuka threw her hands you in the air and glumly sat down beside her sister-in-law.

"Oh, I'm sure there's someone out there for you, Zuka… you just have to believe." Ty Lee said draping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know, I know. Ever since Mai left… I just feel like there's no one out there for me. Plus my councilors keep telling me I have to get married and produce an heir." As silly as it was, she didn't want to get married to some man just to produce an heir. She wanted to be a mother, but not with a loveless marriage. She sighed again.

"ZuZu," Azulon sat up and turned to look at his elder sister. "Don't let those stuffy old AshMakers tell you what to do. Besides," he stood up and rounded one of the larger hedges in the garden and returned with two small cats. "If you become an old spinster, you already have the cats covered."

Zuka scowled at her brother, then snatched one of the kittens from her brother and cuddled it to her chest. "Shut up."

Ty Lee laughed and took the other kitten, talking to it like a baby.

Azulon shook his head and went inside the palace.

At least if she didn't have children, they wouldn't end up insane like the rest of her family. "You aren't crazy, are you little one?"

"Meow!"


	37. It was right here!

**Prompt 13: "It was right here!"**

Azulon ran away from the Pretender. That was not Her. That was just a decoy, she didn't even know! Any woman could pretend to be Ursa with a different face and memories. How stupid did she think he was?

The prince stopped and leaned against one of the oddly shaped trees in the strange valley. He slid down, allowing himself a moment of rest. It had been dark for some time and there were no signs of pursuit. He let his eyes close and attempted to take even, calming breaths. Being imprisoned in that horrific asylum had killed his stamina. Years of inactivity after a lifetime of training made him feel lazy. Agni, his chest hurt… She must be behind it all.

He opened his eyes to hear a rustling in the bushes nearby. The large blue spirit wolf was making its way through the forest. Night the sun was setting over the valley. Hadn't it already been night when he entered? The loss of time should have bothered him more, but the prince stood and followed after the wolf. The ground seemed to lurch out from under his feet, causing him to stumble. The air felt too thick to breathe. Black spots swam in his vision before his legs gave out in front of him.

"Are you also here for a new face? It has been many ages since I have fulfilled so many demands." The unearthly voice of the Mother of Faces echoed through his head.

"No… My face is perfect." He rolled on his side, curling inwards to protect his aching chest. He tried to find his breath before the spirit decided to attack him.

"I take pride in my work. If you do not wish a new face, then why did you seek me out?"

"I didn't. Though you could tell me where She is." He blinked the sweat out of his eyes and looked up at the giant spirit.

"Ursa. I have restored her face and memories. If I was not such a benevolent being, I would regret helping her."

"Her plan was probably to wait until the one person that could prove she was a traitor was out of the picture. ZuZu is probably with her now. Being conned into her web of… lies. Like a… spidersloth." Azulon forced himself up to his knees. This spirit would not be able to help him. He had no use for a face.

"I am sorry that I can only replace faces, not bodies."

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Azulon shouted and fell back down on his side. He watched as the spirit reached down to pluck him off the ground with her long, vine-like fingers. He was powerless; this spirit would surely just kill and eat him.

"I cannot do much, but perhaps clearing some of your confusion will help." He could feel the spirit's voice in his very bones as she pressed her woody palm to his forehead.

He gasped and his eyes shot open. He lay haphazardly in a filthy barn. He stumbled out and into the morning sun.

"What you doing in my barn! Trespassers aren't wanted around here! Go on! Git!" An old man with a pitchfork tried to threaten him.

"Where did it go?"

"Where did what go?" The farmer looked as confused.

"It was right here! The spirit! The Mother of Faces!" Azulon yelled, terrified at the fact that he's lost so much time since he left Zuka and their mother behind.

"That's just a legend boy. You don't look so good. You… you wait here while I go fetch a healer."

Azulon's world tilted again as he collapsed into the mud of the farmer's yard. Only when he was on the verge of sleeping could he hear the Mother of Faces's words.


	38. Feet

**Prompt 16: Feet**

Zuka felt terrible for burning Toph's feet, despite the fact that Toph already said it was an accident. She was in the middle of saying it again to Katara as the waterbender used her healing water against the soles of the earthbender's feet. She sat apart from the others, picking at the rations she brought with her. She wasn't going to press her luck; Katara might decide she's much too dangerous to be so close to the others.

"Princess Sparky!"

Zuka sat up, rather startled by the call. She then saw Toph was looking in her direction, her hands on her hips.

"Get over here!" The small earthbender demanded, sticking her lip out much like Azulon used to when he was a small child.

Zuka stood and carefully made her way to Toph, making sure that she wasn't making any sudden movements. The Avatar's team was on edge and didn't need much justification to just kill her now. Only Aang's need of a firebending master was all that kept her alive so far. "Yes Toph?"

"Bend down."

Confused, Zuka bent down. Toph climbed her back and tightened her hold around her neck. "Since you burned me, you get to be my feet!" Toph slapped her hard in the shoulder. "To my room!" She shouted loudly in Zuka's ear.

Zuka winced and started back towards the temple entrance while Toph clung to her back. "I really am sorry."

"I know. I startled you and you reacted the way you were trained. I would've done the same thing." Zuka was rewarded with another punch to the shoulder and wondered if it was going to be like this until Aang learned to firebend.


	39. Wood

**Prompt 24: Wood**

The palace is empty. He banished all of the servants and several of his attendants. He was alone… completely alone… for the first time in his life. Or he would be, if she would only stop staring at him from the other side of the mirror. He stepped over the bodies of the idiot servants that thought to question him. The smell of burnt flesh barely registered as he stripped out of his dirty robes. He let them lay on the floor. Nobody was around to stop him.

"If it bothers you, Mother, then come out of the mirror and clean up this place. That's the only thing you're qualified for."

"Azulon, you shouldn't be so cruel."

"No? What choice did I have, Mother? Father ensured that I would be well-versed in strategy, combat and the skills to be an effective ruler."

He didn't even care he was naked as he stepped up towards his balcony and looked down at the most ancient section of Caldera. The oldest buildings were made of wood and were exempt from the newer building codes.

"Azulon!" Ursa cried from her place in the mirror.

"Mother, do you know why the royal market, the soldiers' barracks and the palace stables are still made of wood?" He leaned over the balcony, igniting his hands in blue flame.

"Azulon, stop this!"

The crown prince extended the flames to surround his body. Only the power of his bending kept his hair from burning off his head. He imagined he looked like one of Agni's messengers, painted in blood and cloaked in fire. "The wood was in case of an uprising. The Fire Lord would be able to burn the entire capital from any of these balconies. I could kill them all Mother. And you couldn't even stop me. I can feel the comet coming. This is the first time I have ever… truly felt."

"Azulon! I love you!" The phantom of his mother said from the other side of the mirror.

He stalked back through his room, still aflame; his feet burning the carpet as he went. "Lies! You hated the little monster prince. You never loved me! Never!" He put his burning hands on the wooden dresser and pressed close to the mirror. He could feel the structure give way, smell the burnt wood. The figure in the mirror wavered in the heat he generated.

"Oh Azulon…" The apparition shuddered and turned, sobbing as she faded into Azulon's manic grin.

"At least the Fire Nation will be mine at moment the comet is over the Fire Nation! This is MY destiny!"


	40. Moon

**Prompt 20: Moon**

Zuka quietly piloted the balloon, occasionally glancing over at her passenger. It had been hours since they left the temple and they still had a few hours to go.

"Pretty clouds," Sokka muttered, seemingly just as bored as she was.

"Yeah," she turned her face to the large patch to their right. "Fluffy."

The exchange ended with Sokka starting to whistle a repetitive song he knew. Zuka had already heard it six times and couldn't stand to get it stuck in her head again. "What?"

"What? I didn't say anything. You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons."

"No kidding," Zuka was aware of the Mechanist. She and Teo exchanged a few words about the balloons.

"Yep, a balloon… but for war." Sokka stood up then sat down again, realizing the basket was too small to pace in.

"If there's one thing my dad's good at, it's war." Zuka put her hand towards the tank and added to the flame to keep them from sinking too low beneath the clouds.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family."

Zuka turned towards him and frowned. "Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that!"

Sokka held up his hands defensively. "I know, I know, you've changed."

Zuka relaxed, leaning against the side of the basket. "I meant my uncle. He was more of a father to me and I really let him down."

"I think your uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us? That's hard." Sokka stepped up behind her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't that hard." The princess mumbled into the wind.

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" The warrior removed his hand and leaned on the basket edge beside her.

"Well, I did have a girlfriend. Mai."

Sokka nodded, then stopped, then looked at Zuka again. "But… you're a girl."

Zuka stood up straight and put her hands on her hips, an unconscious imitation of Katara. "Yeah? So? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um… oh… uh… nothing. So… that gloomy girl who sighs a lot? I would not have guessed." Sokka tried to hide his surprise by returning to the other side of the small space.

She smiled thinking of Mai, the time they spent together while she was back in the Fire Nation. "I couldn't drag her into the life of traitors. She deserves better than that."

Sokka was quiet for a long time as they were both left with their thoughts. "My first girlfriend turned into the moon."

Zuka blinked and turned back, unsure if she heard him right. "That's rough, buddy."

"Yeah. So uh… how do two women… you know…" the warrior made a lewd gesture and then quickly ducked the fireball Zuka aimed at his head.


	41. Yellow

**Prompt 34: Yellow**

Ty Lee has been gone for a month and Azulon is miserable. Zuka has not prepared a room for the child and he can hear every time the infant shrieks. He started sleeping in various other rooms in the palace, but most of these places hold memories tainted by his wife and he does not want to remember.

He has not slept for at least four days when Zuka thrusts a pink wiggling bundle at him. "I have meetings all day. Mother, Kiyi and Ikem are out, I need you to watch Izumi."

Azulon's arms wrap around the baby and he glares at his older sister. "Have a servant do it."

"I'm having you do it." Zuka turned and left him alone with the daughter he abandoned.

"Sorry girl, I guess it runs in the family. You even set a new record, abandoned by both parents." He carried the infant to the nursery that adjoined his set of rooms and sat down in the rocking chair that Ty Lee insisted on purchasing from a peasant on Kiyoshi Island. "Zuka is trying to make me feel guilty and be your father. It won't work."

The child looks up at him with wide, yellow eyes. Dragons' eyes, trademark of pure Fire Nation blood. "Of course that's not true. Ty Lee's family came from the colonies at one point. Not that breeding matters these days, but it used to. If the intended spouse of a royal did not have yellow eyes, the marriage contract was nulled and the former intended was banished."

The girl continued to stare up at him; ignorant of the things he was speaking of. She made a high-pitched baby noise and shook her tiny fist.

"But it became fashionable to marry for love instead of duty or status." He paused in his lecture; secretly glad that arranged marriages were only custom and not law. As much as he cared for Mai, he knew they would have just made each other miserable. She would not have stayed with him through his condition. That was one of the few ways that a wife could divorce her husband: when he could no longer provide for his family due to illness or injury. But Ty Lee married him despite his failing heart. She insisted that they go before the Fire Sages and officially bind themselves together so that their child would not be a bastard.

He looked down at the girl in his arms again and resumed speaking. "If a prince fathers a child out of wedlock, the bastard would not be able to ascend the throne. Your parents were married, the papers on file with your birth certificate, so you will not have any issues. Except when ZuZu forgets to mention what your parentage is when you go before the sages at seven years old to be declared the heir. Seven is an arbitrary age, I know, but that is the latest that firebending abilities usually manifest. If the child is not a bender, then you can't be an heir. But… you are a bender. You have to be. Agni only knows when ZuZu will find the time and a man to produce an heir of her own."

The child yawned and so did he. Two sets of yellow eyes closed in the nursery.

At the end of her meetings, Zuka sprinted through the palace to the nursery fearing the worst. Azulon was not responsible enough, but she was desperate. Izumi cried constantly when any of the servants handled her. She burst into the nursery and carefully moved over to the rocking chair facing the west side of the palace. Pink and gold hues bathing the room in a wash of color. Azulon's eyes were closed as he sat in the rocking chair, Izumi still in his arms.

"It's about time you showed up," he whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry, you know how long winded those old men are." Zuka carefully took the sleeping infant from her brother. "Did she give you any trouble?"

He stood up from the rocking chair and stretched. "I'm going to sleep before she wakes up again. If you don't move the nursery to your side of the palace by tomorrow, I'm moving out to Ember Island."

Zuka smirked as he walked past. "That's where Mother and Ikem took Kiyi."

She looked down at her adopted daughter and smiled. "Don't worry, he will stay here."


	42. Different Element AU

**Prompt 43: Different Element!AU**

Zuka was bent over the fountain, washing her clothes after her sparring match with Aang and Toph. They had decided that it would be best for Aang to learn by trying to counter different elements at once, but today's spar ended with the Fire Princess covered in mud. "Come on, come on, you're my last good shirt."

"Need any help?"

Zuka turned, surprised to see one of others standing behind her. She hadn't really spoken to the rest of the group, and now felt bad for being so rude. "Um. It's just laundry."

"Laundry is easy." The mustachioed teenager grinned and made a few stiff movements and bent the water and stains out of her shirt. "I help my mom with laundry all the time."

"How… you're a waterbender? But you're Earth Kingdom?" Zuka stared at the boy dressed in green.

"My name is Haru. We haven't been introduced yet. My mother is Earth Kingdom and my father is of the Foggy Swamp Tribe. We're waterbenders that live in the Earth Kingdom." He smiled, trying to be smooth, but there was a little too much teenaged awkwardness between them.

"It's nice to meet you Haru. I'm Zuka, but you probably already knew that."

"Yeah, you are kind of famous." He grinned.

"Just a little bit. So what are you guys doing today?" Zuka asked, glancing to where the youngest of the group and the boy in the wheelchair seemed to be building something.

"Exploring the temple. Want to come?"

Zuka looked over to see Aang and Katara practicing waterbending. "Okay, sure."


	43. (genre) HurtComfort

**Prompt 31: (genre) Hurt/Comfort**

Ursa hesitates in front of her son's door. She knows he is awake, but something keeps her from touching the handle.

She jumps when the door opens from the other side, Azulon, still in his pajamas despite the fact that it was almost time for the evening meal. He has been taking advantage of his condition.

"Did you need anything, Mother?" He put such an emphasis on the word 'mother' that it made Ursa cringe.

"No, I just came to check on you. See if you wanted to come to dinner."

"I'll take my meal here." He started to close the door.

Ursa put her hand out to stop him from closing the door in her face. "I wanted to talk to you."

His expression is unreadable as always and he makes her wait a long time before he steps aside to let her in. His room is the same as it has always been: plain, tidy, fit for a prince but with no personal touches at all. Ursa hates this room. Azulon sits down on a velvet couch and looks expectantly up at her.

"I need you to stop blaming me for all of your problems." That was not what she wanted to say, but the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. She watched her son's expression, more worried that it did not change than if it had.

"And what are these things that I'm blaming you for, Mother?" His voice was too calm and his stare made her feel uncomfortable and naked.

"This whole… conspiracy you have; the idea that I never loved you and caused you to loose the throne! Why can't you accept the fact that –" The flames from the oil lamps turned blue and doubled in size, though Azulon's expression hardly change.

"I have accepted the fact that you never loved me. If you had, you never showed it. The only time you ever bothered to spend time with me was after I was struck by my own lightning. And as soon as I was well again, you were back with Zuka, making sure your perfect little princess was happy and taken care of."

Ursa stepped back, searching her restored memories. "That's not true…"

Azulon stood up and closed the gap between them. "Give me one time when you spent time with just me and I wasn't at death's door?"

She willed herself to come up with one time, one time she did something special for her son. One time where she offered him comfort or praised him when no one else was around. Her first instinct was to flee Azulon's cold glare and she realized that he was right. His birth was difficult; nurses, nannies and tutors raised him until he started bending. Then Ozai took over his training and ensured that she stayed away from him, pitting the children against each other. At the time, she thought Zuka needed her guidance more, but now…

She couldn't even look her son in the eye as the tears spilled down her cheeks. She let out a sob and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh Azulon… I'm so sorry."

Ursa reached out to her son, who stepped back out of her reach. "Now do you see? All those garden walks with Zuka, spending the day with her, I know Father hated her, but at least he put forth the effort to make it seem like Zuka had a chance." The flames in the room turned back orange as he sunk back into the overstuffed chair, his pale skin standing out in great contrast against the deep red upholstery.

"Azulon please…" She can see the dark circles under his eyes and that his clothes hang off his bony frame. He is drifting further away from her and she cannot stop it.

"No. Just let me die, Mother. Then you can mourn me and pretend everything was sunshine and rainbows between us." He curls into himself, his knees folded up against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

Through her tears she saw Azulon as the terrified child that had accidentally generated lightning inside himself and lost control. The boy she barely touched. The monster he grew into was of her creation; Ozai had just honed him into a tool. She let out a sob and threw her arms around him, pulling him into her arms. She cried and begged his forgiveness as he sat tensed in her arms.

"Mother."

She held him tightly, trying to make up for all the contact she had missed in the first seventeen years of his life.

"Mother."

Her own heart ached for all the time she'd lost with him; there would never be enough to make up for her failures.

"Mother, I will burn you if you do not let go of me right now!"

Ursa blinked and pulled back from her son. As soon as he was free of her grasp, he leapt over the back of the chair and backed away from her like a feral animal. His eyes were wide and his breath coming in short gasps. She feared he was suffering another attack when he held up his hand. "Don't come closer. Don't… do that ever again."

Puzzled, Ursa stood and nodded, keeping her distance. "I will try not to."

"Good." He composed himself and ran his fingers through his tangled hair. "Admitting failure is the first step."

Of course he could not handle such raw emotions. Azulon was different, had always been different than Zuka. Hugs and tears were too alien to him. She would just have to show him through her actions. "Do you want me to send up your dinner?"

"Yes."

"I will have the cook make you some extra sweet buns." She slowly turned to leave Azulon's room.

"You remembered."

"Of course I did, Azulon."

She left the room looking a mess, but she felt the rift between her and Azulon was less wide than she thought.


	44. (genre) Adventure

Prompt 33: (genre) Adventure

The mask was heavy and difficult to see out of, but Zuka didn't care. There was an exhilarating sort of freedom in hiding her identity. She slipped away from the guard compound and danced lightly along the rooftops of the military compound. She silently thanked her mother for all those boring dance classes and poise lessons. They served her well with her current purpose. She would not let Zhao take her prize. He didn't deserve the Fire Lord's praise.

The Blue Spirit dropped down silently between two guards and her swords flashed as she spun, knocking them both out at the same time. She froze, listening to the area around her and then scaled the building once more.

She never felt so alive as now, so powerful as she easily dodged and blocked the blows that came her way. She was no longer the weak and damaged princess that Fire Lord Ozai threw away or Azulon teased; now she was strong and fierce and… and she would figure out what to do with the Avatar once she finally captured him!

She landed several blows with her fists, feet and swords before resorting to her bending, weaving flame with her blades. The stiff and precise moves of the soldiers could not keep up with her and they fell. She performed a perfect cartwheel to dodge a slew of arrows and used her momentum to carry her to her goal.

Zuka stalked up to where the Avatar was chained and cut his restraints.

Now that the easy part was finished, she could focus on the hard part… getting out again.


	45. Hello by Lionel Richie

**Prompt 30: Hello by Lionel Richie**

_"Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying I love you"_

"Why don't you just tell him?" Mai offered in her bored tone. The two girls were sitting in Mai's small cabin in the tank train.

"He doesn't respond well to stuff like that. I have to… to make him realize he likes me back." Ty Lee hung upside-down from the bed, her braid touching the metal floor of the large vehicle.

"I think he is incapable of love. You've known him longer, has he ever given any indication that he is capable of anything except anger and ego?"

"He's a person, he can feel love, I just know it. He just… I mean… look at you. You're cold and you can love things."

"I just hide it well. But Azulon is different, Ty. He's broken inside."

Ty Lee looks over at Mai, the girl that should be her rival, but isn't. Mai opposes her marriage contract as much as Ty Lee does. She waits for Mai to get annoyed enough by her staring to continue her thought.

"He didn't tell me or anything, but I just know. I don't have any advice for you. Maybe he just needs a hug or something."

Ty Lee sighed and stood up, making her way to Azulon's cabin. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Ty Lee found Azulon standing over the small desk, studying a map. His back was to her and she took her chance. She silently crept across the floor and threw her arms around the prince, hugging him with all her might. She left the prince tense his muscles and prepare to throw her off.

"I love you!" She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to be burned, electrocuted or strangled. After a long moment of nothing, she opened one eye.

"I see. Are you going to let go of me any time soon?" Azulon's voice was neutral, the same calm tone he always spoke in.

"Um. No. You're going to have to get used to this." She again prepared for a backlash and was confused when none came.

"You have another thirty seconds of… this… before I remove you from my room."

Stunned, Ty Lee squeezed him tighter, then released the prince with three seconds to spare. She practically squealed as she told Mai.

"I told you that all you needed to do was tell him."


	46. (genre) Suspense

**Prompt 28: (genre) Suspense**

Zuka stood at strict attention, her gaze unwavering. She normally would have held her breath, but she knew that this could be a waiting game. The palace was quiet; everyone else had already gone to bed. It was only she and her opponent.

They sat at opposite sides of a table, their palms flat against the wooden surface. The study was lit only with the thick candles that set at the corners of the antique table that had been drug out of storage for just this occasion. The white candle wax dripped into the blackened surface.

Not a muscle was moved, two sets of golden eyes met and stared unblinking.

"Ready to quit?"

"Not a chance, Azulon."

She grit her teeth, fighting her eyes to remain open and focused. Sweat dripped into her good eye, making it sting. She didn't dare raise her hands from the table or wipe her face.

"I'm surprised that you even agreed to this."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do."

Azulon scoffed and lifted one of his hands from the table. Time stretched almost endlessly as Zuka followed the movements of his fingers. His fingers touched down on the most ridiculous tile on the board… the water sprite. It was the weakest tile in the game and Azulon seemingly had no other moves.

"Watch and learn, dear ZuZu." Azulon slid the tile diagonally, right through Zuka's defenses, endangering her dragon tile and trapping her warrior between two stone tiles. It was genius. Not even Uncle played that dirty.

"How… what… I can't believe I stayed awake all night for this!" The Fire Lord stood up and stalked out of the room. For someone that hates pai so, she sure does end up losing to so many good players.

"Hey ZuZu! It's not about the moves; it's about the suspense. Manipulation, you should try it one day!" Azulon called after her, his tone as mocking as ever.


	47. Too Close!

**Prompt 41: "Too close!"**

Though they were in a different country but palaces are the same in every nation. There were tucked in an alcove off of a quiet wing in the Earth King's palace. After imprisoning Long Feng and taking command of the Dai Li, Azulon made up a pitiful excuse for Ty Lee to follow him here.

This idea of love that Ty Lee had, it interested him. She did anything he asked and all he had to do was tolerate her touching him. All his life, nobody touched him unless absolutely necessary. He never found comfort in his mother's arms like Zuka did. His father only ever touched him when he was being punished. But Ty Lee wanted to hang on his arm, crawl into bed with him and touch him constantly. Normally if he allowed her some "touching time" she stayed within the boundaries he set but ever since they were pretending to be Kiyoshi Warriors she has been getting more and more grabby. It is good that soon he can shed the women's armor and makeup because Ty Lee has gone out of her mind.

As soon as they were tucked into the darkness, her lips were on his and her hands slipped under bits of armor that he thought were tightly secured. He made it to the count of ten before he grabbed her wrists and pushed her off of him.

"What is wrong with you?" He hissed as he looked down at her. Her makeup was smudged, red smeared on her cheek and chin. He was sure his makeup was in a similar state.

"I'm sorry it's just… you're so hot! I mean, I thought you'd make a passable woman but… I just can't help it." She bit her lip, unsure of his answer.

He had no idea what to say to that. He knew he was attractive, but he had only dressed this way for infiltration purposes, not to turn Ty Lee into a sex-crazed make out machine. But he had a hard time coming up with reasons not to let her touch him this time. Perhaps he was going soft. He sighed and let go of her, then opened his arms slightly.

She took the cue and stepped into his embrace. One of her arms snaked around the back of his head as their lips met again. Her free hand slipped underneath his breastplate and into his robes. Her cold fingers touched his stomach and trailed lower; to a place only he had ever touched.

Her touch felt electric, as if she were gathering lightning in her palm. He let out an uncharacteristic gasp and she stifled a small giggle. He leaned back against the wall allowing his mind to loose count of the seconds as he surrendered to her hands. He almost let his guard down when he heard footsteps.

He pulled Ty Lee closer into the shadows and clamped his hand over her mouth. He could hear the flip-flop of his heart in his ears; sure that whatever hapless guard was on patrol would see them there. He willed himself to breathe evenly and slowly, it would not do to pass out if he had to take out this guard.

The footsteps eventually passed and he finally let go of Ty Lee, his hand stained with the remnants of her makeup. He looked down at her, frowning. "Too close!" he hissed, waiting for her to remove her hands from his body.

Instead, she grinned and moved her fingers in a way that made him feel like he will spontaneously combust. "Yeah but… that's what makes it so much more fun!" Her lips met his again and he forgot about his previous protests.


	48. At the Same Time Yes

**Prompt 49: "At the same time?" "Yes"**

After returning from the Sun Warrior's temple, Zuka could feel her inner fire burning much more easily than ever before. Rage had never been in her nature. She had learned rage after being disfigured and exiled and sent on a fool's errand by her father. Now she understood her Uncle's lessons much better.

Breath.

Life.

Fire is life. It is the energy of life and encompasses all emotion, including rage.

She rose with the sun and practiced her forms, from the simplest beginner forms to the more complex that she had seen Azulon perfect but had never mastered herself.

Two hours into her routine, Aang joined her and she started from the beginning, walking him from novice to master as the sun shone down on them.

As soon as that was done, Zuka turned to Aang. "Dancing dragon?"

The young airbender grinned, his excitement barely contained. "At the same time?"

"Yes." Zuka nodded, striking the first pose in the series.

Aang took up the responding position and nodded.

Zuka nodded back and on a silent three-count, started the intricate dance.

She twirled and threw fire, feeling more alive in this moment than ever before. When she and Aang ended the dance together, she grabbed him in a tight hug.

"I'm proud of you." She then let go of her student and left their training area to wash up for breakfast.

They had come a long way. She hoped they could make it the rest of the journey.


	49. Stars

**Prompt 21: Stars**

Azulon hates the night. He dreads the time when the sun slips below the horizon and the quiet that comes after. He can hear himself think far too loudly after Ty Lee has gone to sleep. Azulon slips out of bed, careful not to wake Ty Lee. She has been extra tired lately and his insomnia is his own time. He is unwilling to share the dead of night with her on occasions such as this.

He walked to the window, tying his robe shut. It wasn't that long ago when he stood over the same view the night before the comet. Tonight though, instead of looking down at the sleeping capital, he looked up at the sky. The stars are calming, quiet points of light that ease his nerves. He lay on the cool tiles of his balcony and ignores the unnatural thumping in his chest. He felt short of breath as he stares up at the stars, but his mind is clear and calm.

The moon is not out tonight, so he does not worry about that water tribe girl spying on him. The stars do not judge him for his weakness or mock his fears. Ty Lee is pregnant and he is terrified.

He knows nothing about children. He does not think he was ever a child, just a small adult that followed Ozai around like a trained ferret-dog. His only solace to this is that he will probably die before he has the chance to ruin the child's life.

What would his life have been like if Ozai had been poisoned instead of Azulon I? It was an interesting scenario, but one that he did not indulge in. Perhaps in the morning, he will ask Ursa why she never poisoned her husband. Surely she thought of it at one point or another.

He got up carefully, still trying not to make to much noise as he crept back into bed. He wrapped his arm around Ty Lee possessively, wanting to keep her close as he thought of a son or daughter with her face and his eyes.


	50. Earth

**Prompt 27: Earth**

On Azulon's birthday the year after his death, Zuka ran away from the Fire Nation. She packed Izumi into an airship and found some kind of "official business" to take her to Ba Sing Se. By midday, she walked up to the Jasmine Dragon only to find it closed. Panic took hold of her and she hired a cab to take her and Izumi to Iroh's modest home in the wealthiest section of the city.

With a sleepy five year old balanced on her hip, she let herself through the gate and up to the door. Iroh was surprised by the visit, but knew why they had come. He took Izumi into the guest room and tucked her into the bed for a nap after the long journey.

"I didn't think it was even possible, Uncle." Zuka started as soon as he returned with a tray of tea.

"Which seemingly impossible thing are you talking about, my niece?" Iroh smiled and set the tray down.

"I miss Azulon. I actually miss him. I keep finding myself heading towards his room or his study expecting to tell him how horrible a meeting went. I cried last week when I was served a sweet bun at a state dinner." She knew never properly grieved her brother's passing. She had bottled it inside and continued on because she was Fire Lord and she had to be strong for everyone else's sake. But it was almost unbearable now, especially when Izumi did something that just reminded her of the warrior prince.

"You two were close in the last few years. It isn't surprising that you miss him. You missed him when we were in exile too."

"I did not. You were teaching me how to defeat him."

Iroh sipped his tea. "Did you come here to forget about him? Because I do not think that is working."

"Sometimes I just think it would have been better if Azulon hadn't found us. Pretending to be… peasants, working in that old teashop. Raising a family in a little stone house in the middle ring. No politics. No state dinners. No headaches and pressure of being Fire Lord."

"It would have been lovely, but you know that you would have hated it."

Zuka is silent, thinking about a life of earth, trading reds for greens and her inner fire with a strong and unbreakable will. She envies the imaginary self she created and then dismisses the thought. "I would never have found Mother and Ikem or known Kiyi. I would have never gotten Azulon back or had a second chance with Mai. Izumi would… never have been born." The thought of her daughter not existing makes her heart hurt worse than anything else. She loves the child more than anything in the world, maybe even more than her uncle.

"See? The earth is always softer in the meadow next over." Iroh stood up. "Come with me."

Zuka let her uncle lead her outside. They kneel under a tree and Iroh spreads a cloth down. With shaking hands, Zuka sets the old picture of Azulon in the center of the cloth; the picture is old, it was printed from a portrait made before her banishment. Ten-year-old Azulon looks like a mini Ozai in his armor. But it is the most recent portrait they have on hand, so it will have to do. They each light a stick of incense and Iroh plays his flute. Zuka leans against her surrogate father's side and lets herself cry, her tears dripping into the soft earth of the city that her brother had conquered.

* * *

Well, it's over now. That was my last prompt. I'd like to thank alyssialui for starting the ATLA Fanfiction challenges forum and this particular challenge. Thank all of you who reviewed, favorited and followed this weird collection of tales. I do have a sequel/spin-off multi-chaptered story in the works, so keep an eye out for that in the future. I have enjoyed watching Azulon II and Zuka grow up over this series and I hope to do them justice in the future. Thank you all.


End file.
